A True Kira
by Rosebud1991
Summary: With Kira on the loose it is up to the Great Detective L and College Student Light to stop the mass killing of criminals. But how can they do this when Light himself is a suspect himself even though he is in fact truly innocent. Can light prove his innocence and will L see what really in front of him before it is too late. It is a yaoi so it you don't like boy on boy don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A True Kira**

With Kira on the loose it is up to the Great Detective L and College Student Light to stop the mass killing of criminals. But how can they do this when Light himself is a suspect himself even though he is in fact truly innocent. Can light prove his innocence and will L see what really in front of him before it is too late.

_TV_

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Death Note Oh and Light will be a little oc because he is more laid back in this not the suit and uniform all the time and he will like sugar just not anywhere near the amount L does. Let's just face it that it that is way too much.

Walking down an alley by the To-Oh University grumbling, "Stupid judicial system can't do anything right. They keep looking up all these criminals but only to have them be able to get out. I swear something needs to be done about it." I stop before heading towards the sidewalk leading to the gate of the school. Glaring at the people as I'm going by them. 'fools the lot of them walking around without a care in the world.' Being snapped out of my thoughts only when a someone bumps into me knocking us both over. Grunting as land on the hard concrete closing my in pain. "ow…that hurt. Hey didn't anyone tell you to loo…" becoming speechless as he got a good look at the kid. He was slim and about 5'8" with Light brown haired and light pink full lips holding his head with his eyes closed. He was wearing a black V-neck neck long sleeved shirt and tan capris pants and black shoes all in all a very attractive young man.

Standing up I quickly grab my bag before I put out my hand towards the guy on the round still asking, "Hey you alright kid?"

Finally looking at me I notice his caramel brown eyes as he puts his hand into my slowly helping him up noticing I'm a good four inches taller. Whipping dust off of himself before looking at me "Sorry about bumping into you I was in a rush and not watching were I was going. Oh and I'm not a kid" pouting slightly at the end.

Chuckling at him "It's alright I wasn't paying much attention to either so were both at fault. By the way what you're name?" ignoring the kid comment.

"Well wouldn't it be more polite to say your name first before asking mine?" Looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at him before smiling, "Yes you do have a point. Well on any account my name is-"

Walking away from the kid now known as Raito Yagami smiling. 'Well that wasn't so bad I mean not the best way to meet someone but oh well. Raito was definatly intelligent there was no dougt about that and quite handsome too. Hmm from what I have learned he is seventeen and lives with his parents and younger sister. Though he didn't get into much detail about them in fact other say he had his mom, dad, and sister he didn't say anything else about them. He apparently will be going to To-Oh University which is no surprise there.

Nearing the school field I notice something black on the ground. 'What the…' Going towards it I realize it is a black note book entitled the "Death Note". "What the….what type of joke is this?" I ask no one in particular before picking it up. Deciding not to read it yet I put it in my bag. 'Better read this when I get home. Don't want to stay out too late.' Looking at the sky as it becomes cloudier by the second. 'Well they did say late showers in the evening.' Sighing before turning and deciding to head on home since I was only walking around here to clear my head.

Walking into my house before shutting and locking the door while smiling to myself 'living alone defiantly had its perks.' I live in a house with three bedrooms, an office, two bathrooms a living room, dining room, kitchen and of course attic and basement. Now don't get me wrong I didn't purposely buy more then I needed it is just the fact of the matter is it used to be my family's home…well at least before they were killed that is by a drunk driver headed home. Still thinking of it irritates me because it was the guy Mirake Uzekei had been on his third offense but they only gave him five year something about good behavior but I know that he just had people pay off the judge and parole committee.

Sighing once again today before walking up the stairs heading to my room stopping only to look at the some pictures of my little twin brother and sister Kye and Sara who would have been nine, then there is Likiya who would have been fourteen. While I am standing behind the Kye my mom is Behind Sara and my dad is behind Likiya.

I personally have Short black hair like my dad but blue eyes like my mom standing at six feet tall and slightly muscular but not bulky by any means.

My mom wasn't tall she was about 5'6" about average weight for someone her age. She had chocolate brown hair and ice blue eyes with a pale complexion. While my dad was 6'2" with black hair and royal blue eyes and unlike my mom had a light tan skin ton which me, Kye and Sara inherited while Likiya got our mom pale complexion. Along with our dad's eye and hair color Likiya was quiet for the most part. While Kya and Sara were out going like mom in fact the only difference was Kya had our moms eye and Sara had our dad's. Other than that they both had chocolate brown hair.

Shaking the thoughts from my head I walk into my room and open my bag to pull out the note book. "Death note huh?" opening it up reading the inside of the cover "Death Note how to it 1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

Closing it before pinching the bridge of my nose 'Really all this sounds like is one of those ridiculous chain letter. I mean really a note book that kills that is impossible. Oh well might as well finish looking at what it says.'

"The notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a God of death/Shinigami. The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name. The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a Shinigami, even if the human is not the owner of the note." Raising an eyebrow 'shinimagi huh, they certainly go into this one.' Going over the rest of the rules before putting it down still opened before turning on the television in the corner of my room. Watching the news as it goes on about a Kurou Otoharada a known rapist being arrested for another assault.

Looking at the Death Note "Well let's put this to the test then." Grabbing a pen and writing down K-u-r-o-u O-t-o-h-a-r-a-d-a before turning back to the t.v. Counting to forty before sighing and getting up closing the note book. "Well that was a-"

before I can finish though what I was saying the new cast lady start talking _"This just in the rapist known as Kurou Otoharada has just collapsed. Not sure why but the police are saying that it was some sort of Heart attack-" _

Turning off the t.v. before looking at the notebook in me hands. "It…it actually worked." Smiling before shaking my head and saying, "No it can't be it has to be a coincident." Walking over to my king sized bed deciding to check it in the morning putting it in under my mattress for now.

/Time skip-Pov Change/

Light pov

Walking down stairs heading to the kitchen to get a drink noticing my sister on the couch with my bag of chips. "Hey just who said you could have those Sayu?" walking over to her.

Smiling she looks at me with a chip in hand, "Well I wanted something to munch on and I figured you wouldn't mind." Ruffling her hair with my hand "Oh really now? What if I wanted them huh?"

"You would of grabbed them before you went to your room." She said in a matter a fact voice making me chuckle at her. I love my sister don't get me wrong but she can be a pain at times.

"Alright but next time ask alright?"

"Okay oniisan."

Looking at what she has on the TV. which was the news, "What are you watching this for?"

"Well L is about to make a broadcast."

"Wait L as in the L the greatest detective making a broadcast?"

"Yeah or at least that what they say anyways."

"Huh this I got to see." Sitting down next to Sayu turning towards the TV.

"_I have gathered a task force with conversed of all distant nations. I am Lind. L. Tailor otherwise known as L. " Tailor says closing his eyes at the end. Waiiting a few minutes before opening them back up. "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act in history. I Will not rest until the person or persons are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you._

Looking at Sayu before saying, "Hey Sayu."

Turning towards me "Yeah Light?"

"Something seems fishy about this."

"What do you mean?"

"We will see when it is over but I just have a feeling everything is not as it appears." Turning back to the screen.

"_I got a pretty good idea of what you're motivation might be and I can guess what you have hoped to achieve. However what your doing right now is his chest before collapsing on the podium_

'What the...what on earth is going on...' I thought briefly before snapping out out my thoughts when a computerized voice appeared while the screen had a white gothic L with a black back round.

_ ...I can't believe it. I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could actually be true... Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have been able to believe this if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen closely, Kira; if you did indeed kill the Lind L. Tailor on screen, I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. That was not me. He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy. You wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the internet. It looks like not even you have information on these kinds of killers. But as for L, he certainly does exist, as my own persona. Now try and kill me! Go on then. Hurry up! Kill me! Whats wrong? Kill me! What are you going to do? Go on! Kill me! Whats the matter? Cant you do it? So, it seems you can't kill me. So there are certain people you cant kill. Thanks for the hint. As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing. We lied about this being a live worldwide broadcast. This announcement is currently only being broadcasted across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times, across different regions, but it seems there is no longer any need for this. I know you're in Kanto. Your first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident. However, your first victim was in fact the phantom killer in Shinjuku. Whilst the other high profile criminals were dying of heart attacks, this was the one incident that stuck out as being quite a heavy punishment for a relatively low profile crime. In addition, that incident was only reported in Japan. Just those pieces of information were enough for me to figure it out. It means that you are in Japan, and that criminal was your first "experiment." Due to its large population, this announcement was first broadcasted in the Kanto region. And what luck! We found you. To be honest, I never thought it would go this smoothly. Kira, it seems like it wont be too long before I can sentence you to death. Kira, I'm curious to know your true motives behind this... But I guess that can wait until I've caught you. Let's meet again soon, Kira._

Turning off the TV placing the remote on the coffee table.

"Hey Light?"

Looking towards Sayu raising an eyebrow before asking, "Yeah Sayu, what is it?"

"What do you think of all this? I mean all this Kira business and all."

"Well what I think is that Kira is misguided."

"Misguided? How do you figure?"

"Well you see." Crossing my arms over my chest. "It is really simple actually. Kira is trying to kill all the bad people in the world trying to create a perfect world more than likely but the problem is he is creating a world of fear. Fear of doing something bad that will get them killed and some people will revolt against him creating utter chaos and turmoil."

"Oh, so that's what you mean. I guess it does make sense."

"Sayu, I want you to promise me you will not fall into this Kira following nonsense."

"Okay oniisan I promise I won't."

Hugging Sayu briefly before heading to the kitchen. Thinking about everything I just saw. 'well that was interesting but I don't know if I agree with the method L used to test out his theory. Well at least we know that things are going to be okay I mean L is the greatest for a reason right.' Grabbing a can of Mountain Dew Voltage before heading back to my room.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs "Hey Sayu don't forget to do your homework."

"Yeah okay oniisan I will."

"You better don't need to be getting into trouble now."

"Oh can you help me with it?"

"Okay what is it you need help with?"

"Well we are doing quadratic equations in math. I know you will probably be busy but I'm like the only one in my class that doesn't get it."

"Alright I will help."

"Thanks oniisan!"

"By the way what are you stuck on with it anyways?"

"Oh…um…well…I think all of it."

"Well then I guess we should get started since it could take all day with you." I say teasingly before taking off to my room.

"LIGHT THAT"S NOT NICE!" listening to the footsteps that followed the yell chuckling.

/Scene change- Pov Change/

L Pov.

Biting on the tip of my thumb "I will find you Kira make no mistake on that."

Blinking when I hear the door open only to see Watari "Would you like a slice of strawberry cake and tea master L?"

Smiling a bit though not noticeable "yeah and-"

"bring a bowl of sugar. I know master L."

Smiling when Watari walk out to go get all that before frowning 'I will have to be extremely careful with this case. I don't want to lose Watari if Kira find out our names somehow.'

Looking back at the computer with two suspects up one being Raito Yagami the other being Tsuzuki Minanore.


	2. Chapter 2

**A True Kira**

**With Kira on the loose it is up to the Great Detective L and College Student Light to stop the mass killing of criminals. But how can they do this when Light himself is a suspect himself even though he is in fact truly innocent. Can light prove his innocence and will L see what really in front of him before it is too late. It is a yaoi so it you don't like boy on boy don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note but I do own the Minanore family characters Please R&R.**

**/Tsuzuki Pov/**

Well this is certainly a surprise I didn't think word of my work would spread as fast as it has though I'm not sure I care for the name Kira but there is hardly a point in dealing with that since doing so will put me out there more. Leaning back in my chair smirking about everything that has happened thus far.

"Hey Tsuzuki? I'm bored."

Turning to look at the floating figure behind me.

"Be quiet Ryuk. Go get an apple or something to pass the time while I get ready for class."

Watching him float away mumbling something another about humans being too serious.

Ryuk is a shinigami that the death note belonged to though he can be annoying at times with his obnoxious laughing and comments. The fact that he told me he is only here for his own amusement and is on no one side brings of no true consequence. Look at him with fairly humanoid appearance. His skin is a light grey, almost blue-ish color, his limbs are abnormally long and he has large, round, yellow eyes with red irises. Ryuk has feather-like wings that come out of his back when flying, though I have noticed that they are retractable. But I guess I really should focus on getting ready for class though.

Watching as Ryuk show up once more before starting to speak, "You know Tsuzuki the purpose of the Death Note?"

"There is odviously something you want to mention so just say it already."

"Well Tsuzuki athe death note has its purpose for us shinigami beside killing. When a Shinigami kills humans with a Death Note he and or she gets extra life from it, which is why a Shinigami can live for many years and cannot be killed in any other way. However, Shinigami are apathetic when it comes to the human world, and we sometimes forget to write down names for centuries. In addition to all of that we Shinigami have eyes that allow them to see any human's real name and life span over their head which usually appears in Red Lettering and numbering. "

"So let me get this straight you can see the lifespan" Raising an eyebrow

"Yes I can."

"Huh that is quite useful but, why tell me this it is not like you're going to be giving me names of people to go after or anything plus you have already stated you're not inclined to be working with either me or L so what is the point of mentioning it?"

"Well you see Tsuzuki a Shinigami can make a deal with the owner of the Death Note to receive the "Shinigami Eyes" but it comes at a price."

"What is the price of that Ryuk?" I ask facing him fully sincerely curious.

"In exchange for the shinigami eyes the said human has go give half of their lifespan."

"Half of your lifespan?" looking at Ryuk with wide eyes.

"So Tsuzuki what do you think? Will you accept the deal?"

"….No…I don't think I will?"

"Oh and why not?"

"Now listen, I want to create and ideal, new world free from criminals. I also intend to reign as the god in that world for a long time. I would consider the deal if it lengthened my life, but it's not worth talking about if it's going to shorten it." Turning around closing my eyes. "You of all people, should know that."

"Yeah, I just felt I should tell you a deal like this exists. I don't want you to complain that I didn't tell you about this earlier."

"If you didn't tell me about this earlier? Don't you think you're too late already? You should have told me this when we first met, or included this when you were writing instructions in the Death Note…"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Well?"

"Hmm?"

"You sure there isn't anything else you want to tell me ahead of time? Shinigami Ryuk…"

"Nope, nothing else..."

"is that so? How disappointing."

"Disappointing?"

"I may have seriously considered the deal if you offered me winds rather than eyes. Flying around freely in the sky is very God-like It's a dream that man has had since ancient times."

"You'd stand out if you sprouted wings and started flying around. I'd bet you'd get arrested by the police just for that."

"Ryuk that was a joke. However, if I continue to deal for eyes and wings…I'm going to end up becoming a real shinigami. That could be amusing don't you think?"

"Don't worry. Even without all that you're already… a worthy Shinigami!"

/The following morning-Watari's pov./

*ring* *ring*

Watching as Mr. Soichiro Yagami picks up the phone "Yes, it's me. Another six inmates…Heart attacks?! It's Kira." Watching as he all of a sudden looks surprised. "What? Three exhibited bizarre behavior before they died?! What do you mean?! They didn't just die from simple heart attacks? Well, they died of heart attacks, but before one of them died…he drew a strange picture on the wall with blood from his finger. Anouther left a letter that doesn't seem like a will or anything meaningful. The third escaped just to go to the employee's bathroom."

'hmm this is becoming more complicated than I thought. I better tell this to L'

Bringing up the connection line.

/Time skip-Light pov./

I board the bus with my friend, Yuri since I said I would hang out with her today. It would be a good time except for the fact that for some odd reason there is this guy following me. I mean I know it is not just a coincident since it isn't the first time I have noticed him. But it doesn't seem like Yuri does. We ended up sitting in a seat towards the back of the bus while the guy that has been following me takes a seat behind us. Noticing Tsuzuki from before across from us I decide to wave at him before starting to talk to Yuri.

Soon after, another man boards on the bus. The man pulls out a gun pointing it at the bus driver,"I'm taking control of this bus!"

'Really first I'm being stocked now a bus jacking what next' .I thought in exasperation and slight fear.

"Don't make a fuss! I'll kill anyone that moves!" he yells towards us before turning to the bus driver again. "Driver, you know the phone number for Space Land's offices, don't you? Call them!"

"Y-yes." Taking out his phone most likely and dialing the number before we hear him say, "T-This is Sasaki, the driver of bus number 174!"

"Tell them what's happening!"

"A man with a gun ha bus jacked us!"

"Give me that." The assailant yanking the phone from the driver's hand before putting it to his ear.

"You hear that? Listen carefully. Bring Space Land's Profits from yesterday to two bus stops away from there." Seeing him turning to face the passengers pointing the gun towards us before continuing.

"Have a woman bring it by the car alone! Do it before the bus gets there! If you try anything funny…or call the police, I'll kill all the passenger one by one!" slamming the phone to the ground stomping on it.

Trying to remain calm i hold Yuri's hand whispering to her "not to worry. I'll try and grab his hand when he isn't looking."

Hearing the guy behind us go "That's dangerous. Don't do it. If it comes to that, I'll do it."

"Do you have proof that you're not his accomplice?" I glance at the guy as he looks stunned by my response.

"A-Accomplice?"

"It's is pretty common. The culprit pretens he's alone and just in case…he'll leave someone to keep watch in the back." Looking at Yuri "Hey what's wrong?"

"No…you really think so…?" bring her clenched fist to her face scared."

"This is my proof. Take a look." Passing up a FBI id with the name Raymond Powler."

"I trust you." Passing it back to him.

"I won't ask why an FBI agent is on the bus with us."

Tsuzuki then buts in whispering, "Do you have a gun?"

"Yes, I do."

Before he can answer back Tsuzuki get knocked un the floor be the guy stiiting next to him by accident dropping a piece of paper on the floor. Getting the Gunman's attention when he goes to pick it back up.

"What's that piece of papar?" the gunman walks up to Tsuzuki pointing the gun at him "Hey you! You were planning something back here with notes, weren't you?"

Looking between the guy and Tsuzuki worried about him. I mean I don't know him well but he seemed like a nice person when I meet him. Watching the guy read the note.

"Heh. Plans for a date? How stupid." Crushing it up and throwing it in Tsuzuki's lap before walking back to the front of the bus.

Watching him carefully I notice he turn toward the back of the bus before all of a sudden he just starts to panic pointing the gun at no one.

"W-Who the hell are you?! You in the back? W-What are you trying to pull?" what the who the hell is this guy talking about is he nuts noticing Raymond looking worried.

I Whisper "What's with this guy do you know anything about him?"

"He's a drug addict who tried to rob a bank, killed three civilian and ran away. He's very dangerous."

"Wait do you think he…is hallucinating do you?"

"Most likely."

The gunman shaking puts both hands on the gun before yelling, "D-Don't move! I-I'll shoot! You monster!"

Raymond then yells "Everyone, get down!"

Ducking as best as we can to avoid getting hit with a possible stray bullet.

Before too long the guy yells "D-Don't come near me!" before shooting rapidly backing the back window before running out of bullets. Raymond quickly takes action and runs towards the guy but he made the driver pull over quickly running out tripping onto the ground about to get up and run only to get hit by a speeding car. Staring in shock at what just happened. Though I did noticed Tsuzuki didn't seemed fazed at all with is eyes closed. Okay that is a little suspicious.

{Just a little side note Kira or Tsuzuki will get the names on the list an agent has but since Raye Penber is a new member his name was not added to it and his fiancé's name was never on the list. Now I know I put Raymond Powler but I did it for his protection and he fiancé will be living two and both will be on the task force both of them will end up becoming protective of Light and Sayu. I will explain later but I don't want to give away to much. }

Everyone gets off the bus me following soon after only to get stopped by Raymond.

"You there…"

"Yes?"

"I'm here in Japan on a secret investigation. Keep this a secret from the police…"

"I understand…" still in shook about what happened "I won't tell anyone I meet. Including my father..."

"Well I'll be off then."

Watching him turning to leave but I need to say something first, "Hey wait."

Stopping and looking at me and I quickly look around for Tsuzuki but notice he was gone.

"What is it I really should get going."

Sighing before turning to him "I suggest you keep using your fake name and if you know someone one else in the FBI to be careful."

"Wait what do you mean?" looking at me suspiciously.

"Well…you know the guy who was across from us…well after the gunman got hit by the car he didn't seem shocked at all he did was look at his watch."

Looking slightly concerned Raymond just nods his head I know he has question but more than likely will keep them to himself. Saying a quick "Thanks." Before taking off. I just hope I'm wrong about Tsuzuki but with everything that is going on you can never be too careful.

/Time skip L's pov/

I sent Six of the task members walked out of the building. I told them into their vehicles and head to the Teito Hotel two at a time in thirty minute intervals. Hopefully I'm doing the right thing. I will have to switch hotels every few day from now on to avoid anyone finding it though because of this. But it is all to catch Kira then I will due this I will show myself to the selected few.

There you go chapter 2 enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A True Kira**

With Kira on the loose it is up to the Great Detective L and College Student Light to stop the mass killing of criminals. But how can they do this when Light himself is a suspect himself even though he is in fact truly innocent. Can light prove his innocence and will L see what really in front of him before it is too late.

Kobito and Keratin

**/Lights pov/**

Dialing my dad number up real quick to tell him I will be the in a few minutes with his and the others lunches and for some odd reason three cakes. 'I didn't ask my mom why all she said was that she was told that she figured they would like a pick me up. Plus she was in a cooking and backing mood. Though I got to admit the Strawberry cake looks delicious' smile at the thought of the strawberry cake. Currently I am holding 13 bento boxes in a two big bags and Three wrapped up cakes so it was a bit of a struggle at first calling him but I figured it out.

"the number you have just dialed…" Hanging up confused.

"Huh…well that's unusual for dad…" Putting my phone in my pocket being careful not to drop anything while I am doing that. 'I wonder if he's in an important meeting…"

"Hey Light, is that you?"

Looking over towards the where the voice is only to see Tsuzuki. 'I have seen him since the bus incident but then again I haven't really been looking for him. Something off about him I just don't know what. I mean everything on that day was too weird but I just have keep my eyes out for him from now on.'

"Oh, Hey Tsuzuki how have you been?" I ask politely to avoid him suspecting something.

"I have been alright you know just off to do a little grocery shopping. Seems like you did some yourself, is that three cakes?" Looking disgusted at the mentioning of cakes.

"Oh um yeah it is my dad and his partners lunches. I was just going to go and drop it off right now actually so I better get going." I said before turning from him.

"Would you like some help?" he asked .

Turning to look at him, "No thanks besides it is not that far from here and the nearest grocery store is in the other direction. But thanks again for the offer."

"Well alright if you're sure."

"Yeah I'm sure bye."

Watching him wave bye and walk off waiting until he is out of sight before continuing to my dad's work place at the National Police Agency and National Public Safety Commission building.

When I reach the front of the building I walk in through the sliding doors only to hear and see a woman with Raymond talking with the two people which were Keratin and Kobito at the desk. Listening in on what was being said.

"We must speak directly to someone from the task force." Raymond speaks out."

"I've told you two already, there is no one in the Kira Task Force Headquarters." Kobito says exasperated.

'Wait there's no one in the headquarters? Not to mention dad's phone is off…what on earth is going on around here.' I thought pouting slightly.

"Is there any way we can contact them? It's something very important relating to the Kira investigation." The woman says.

'The Kira investigation?! So that's what he is working on huh…neat. Well first I will find out what is going on then I will help them out after a he would do the same for me.'

"Hey you two have do you happen to know where my dad is I was supposed to bring the lunches. Oh and hold on…"

Putting the bags down briefly getting two specific lunches out handing them to Kobito and Keratin.

"Here's you guy's lunches."

Keratin smirks "Let me guess you're mom is on a cooking spree again." With Kobito chuckling.

I giggle a bit and yes it was a giggle but I don't care what people think so there. "Yeah she is I still have 11 more to deliver along with three cakes."

"Well we will call again to see if we get a hold of them."

"Okay will call my dad after just in case too"

Watching as Kobito dials the number to the Kira task force room. Only for it him to put it back down after a couple of minutes.

"Sorry Light-Chan no one was there."

I grab my phone real quick and dial my dad's number again only this time he picks up.

"Light, what are you calling about?"

"Well I'm supposed to be bringing you and your co-workers lunch and cake made for you all."

"Lunch and cake? Wait hold on Light for a second…"

Waiting a little while before I hear his voice again.

"We are at the Teito Hotel."

"Oh and dad there are two FBI agents that need to speak with you."

"….who are they?"

"um hold on what's your name miss?"

The woman looks at me before saying "My name is Shoko Maki."

"okay anyways their names are Raymond Pawler and Shoko Maki."

"…..Aright bring them here too. See you when you get here son I will be waiting in the lobby."

Hanging up the phone before turning to Raymond and Shoko noticing amused looks on his face.

"Light-Chan huh?" Raymond smirks a bit making me crossing my arms pouting while grumbling about it was what they had always called me.

"Stop teasing him Raymond." The women smacks Raymond us side the head.

"Sorry Dear." He said rubbing his head.

"He was on the same bus as me when it got Hijacked." Raymond said simple.

'Why do I feel cold all of a sudden?' I thought but I got the answer soon enough as Kobito say in a low voice "Light-Chan how come this is the first time I'm hearing about this?"

Keratin adding "I'd like to know that as well Light-Chan?"

Feeling nervous chuckling weakly, "Yeah about that will will tell you two later okay? OH look at the time I better get going and meet my dad. Bye Kobito-san, bye Keratin-san."

Quickly picking up the stuff from the desk before ushering Raymond and Shoko out of the building. Once outside they both give me amused looks before Shoko speaks to avoid more teasing from Raymond.

"Well Light where are we heading?"

Looking at her I say, "The Teito Hotel. He said he will be waiting in the lobby for us"

Getting into the car since it is about an hour drive. I start dozing off since I stayed up late studying.

/ Raye's pov./

Noticing light asleep in the back I smile a little before looking briefly at Naomi seeing her smiling at Light.

"I don't think this is him Raye. I can't see it he is too sweet and nice he doesn't give off any bad vibes."

"You and your vides I swear." I said shaking my head looking at the road feeling her glaring at me.

"Hey! Those vides don't tend to be wrong when it comes to people."

Laughing before I say "Yes dear you are right about that one. Heh beside I think your right on this. The one I'm focusing on being Kira is Tsuzuki Minamore."

/Scene change Light's pov./

Being woken up after arriving at the hotel Raymond help me with the bringing the lunches into the lobby noticing my dad sitting in one of the chairs.

I walk up to him with the other two following close behind.

"Hey dad we're here."

Looking up at me smiling before he notices the bags and boxes.

"Let me guess you're mother went overboard with cooking again." Shaking his head in amusement. "Light I swear that is where you and your sister get your silliness from." He says getting up and grabbing the boxes from my hands.

"Oh light tell your mother I will be working late."

I look at him concerned "Aright I will but don't over work yourself. You are not as young you used to be."

"Thanks brat love you too."

"No problem well I got to get home so I will let you guys get to work. Bye!" I said waving bye.

Watching them wave back with my dad also telling me to be careful.

/L's Pov./

Looking at the scene on the computer screen. "So that's Light huh…"putting my thumb against my lips I had to admit he was quite attractive but it doesn't matter though since he is still a suspect.

"Wait is that Raye Penber and Naomi Misora…"

'It's her…from the Los Angeles BB murder case…' blinking I sat down in my normal crouched position. 'She worked under me on that case and now she's here in Japan.' Snapping out of my thoughts when the door opens and Raye, Naomi and Mr. Yamami walking

/hour time skip/

"Hey Ryuzaki now what are we going to do?" Matsuda asked.

"We'll I suggest we put Surveillance camera's in the Yagami and Minamore households. Since I already have the Toro house hold being watched on surveillance."

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki!" Matsuda exclaims in shock.

"That's way out of the question! It would become a civil right issue if this is discovered…and we'll all be fired!"

"Weren't you willing to risk more than your jobs?" I ask curiously before continuing "I thought we were putting our lives on the line."

"Ryuzaki…What is the possibility that Kira is among them?!"

"Ten Percent…No, Five percent." I contemplate

"No way! All that for only five-percent possibility is a bit much." Matsuda says.

"No."

"Huh?!"

"Of all the people we investigated so far…there wasn't anyone who even seemed the least bit suspicious. I think we should look into this, even if there's only a one-percent chance of finding Kira."

"Chief!"

"I never thought that my family was under suspicion… place them!" shocking members of his force with the exception of Ryuzaki and Watari. "in return, install them in every part of the houses! Even the bathroom! Don't miss a single corner!"

I nod my head "Thank you very much. That's what I was planning to do."

"Chief! What are you talking about?!" Aizawa yells.

"That's right!" Matsuda buts in "You have a wife and daughter, and a feminine son, don't you!"

"I know!...wait….What did you say about my son?! He is not feminine!" glaring at Matsuda who gulped chuckling nervously. While I secretly though his son looked slightly feminine I won't say anything on that matter.

Mr. Yagami calms down before continuing, "There's no point in doing this unless we're thorough! Just be quiet!"

Both Aizawa and Matsuda looked at the Chief shocked. Before Matsuda say "Sorry..."

"No, it's okay…I'm sorry…"

"Well, out of courtesy, only Yagami and I…"

"eh hem!"

"What is it Naomi?"

"Me and Raye will be a part of it to and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"…Fine then Yagami, Naomi, Raye and I will conduct surveillance on his home." I go with it to avoid an agument which will cause the unfortunate destruction of the cakes Light brought.

"Watari, how long will it take to set up the wiretaps and camera monitors?"

"Starting tomorrow…I can set them up at anytime once we know when both families will be out."

/Scene change-Light's Pov./

"See you later, Light."

I smile at Kai before saying, "Yeah see you tomorrow. Don't forget to ask out Yuri." Before turning and running home laughing when I him shout _**"LIGHT!"**_

Walking up to the door of the house before I grab the handle to open the door only to find it locked. "What? No one's home yet?' unlocking the door I walk inside "I'm home…" Just in case some is home which seems unlikely. Sighing before going up stair to my room and studying but for some odd reason I felt like I was being watched….creepy.

Finishing up all of the homework I had and deciding to study later I go down stairs and decide to back something for Kia,Yuri, and Lilith tomorrow.

/Meanwhile with L/

"I can't believe your son is backing cookies and cake…OW!"

"Was that really necessary Naomi-Chan?" Yagami asked.

"Yes, yes it was. He is acting like only females bake. And I think he is doing a good job."

"Well of course he can back stuff he is quite good to he has learned how to bake and cook from his mother. Well anyways what do you think about…it…all? Ryuzaki your drooling…"

Wiping the drool away 'damn it he is not only attractive but a he can bake and cook apparently very well too damn. No don't think about stuff like this focus on the case beside even if he is talented he is still a suspect.

_After a few hours of watching currently Mrs. Yagami and Light are at the table eating while the younger female Yagami was in front of the TV watching a romance detective show where at the current moment they were putting up cameras in the place they were watching. It is ironic really. Listen to the as the young Yagami starts to talk._

"_Hey Light just picture how cool it would be to be a detective and get away with something like that. Hmmm…I wonder if they would actually do something like that. They would probably put them everywhere even in the shower"_

"_I don't think people will that desperate and downright perverted Sayu."_

"Perverted…?"

Naomi and Raye I can hear are trying not to laugh will Mr. Yagami crossed his arms muttering under his breath though I can't hear exactly what though.

"Watari, order the various television companies to broadcast our banner."

"Undestood."

"_Huh? What? In response to the Kira murders, the ICPO has decided to dispatch 1,500 invertigators from various developed countries to Japan. 1,500 investigators? Wow!_

"_The ICPO sure is stupid." Light says sighing._

"_Huh?" Sayu looked at her brother confused._

"_There's no point in making this announcement. If they're going to send them in, they should let them come in and investigate in secret. Even those FBI agents investigating in secret were killed. The outcome will be the is just an overblown attempt to shock Kira into exposing himself. But, it just might be completely obvious to Kira._

Biting on my lip smiling a bit "Your son is very smart."

"Huh? Yeah, well…"

"_I'm done." _

"_No way! Are you eating potato chips after diner?" Light looks at Sayu as she continues, "You look good right now…do you wanna get fat?"_

_Light huffs a bit before saying "It's a late night snake for my exam studies._

"After dinner, your son has continued studying without turning on a television or a computer, hasn't he?" I ask looking towards Yagami while Naomi and Raye were silent.

"It's because the Entrance Exams are less than Ten days away…"

"Ryuzaki?"

"Watari, what is it?"

Watari takes a couple steps closer holding a piece of paper up to his face to read aloud, "Two people just broadcast on today's nine o'clock news, a bank clerk on suspicion of embezzlement during questioning…And a purse snatcher in a detention center…just died of heart attacks."

"It's KIra!" Yagami says jumping up.

"During that time in your home…your wife and daughter were watching drama. As soon as that was finished, they turned off the television and didn't watch anything afterwards. From just past &:30 until now, 11 o'clock, the only thing your son has done is study. Kira needs a face and a name to kill…Those who did not watch the news, can't be Kira, huh?"

"My family is cleared now, right?" Yagami asked hopeful. While Naomi and Raye were smiling at each other.

"Told you I didn't believe it was Light-Chan."

I look at Naomi "Light-Chan?"

Raye snickers a bit only to get smacked by Naomi.

Deciding to ignore the comment for now before saying, "Kira killed people with minor crimes as they were broadcast, didn't he?"

"Eh."

"Even if it is the first day the cameras were installed, the Yagami household is interestingly in the clear.

/Light pov./

"Light, are you awake?" I hear my mom yell from down stairs.

"Yes, I'm awake." I said putting on a long sleeve V-neck shirt.

"Today is trash day, so bring out any garbage if you have any."

"Uggh what a pain!"

"What are you talking about? I always say you should be doing this without me reminding you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Walking back up into my room going to the balcony window and open it and go outside stretching

"The weather today is so nice." Looking over the edge as my mom give the garbage man the trash to put in his dump truck.

/Day of the Test/

"You there! The test will start in ten minutes! Hurry up!"

"Thanks for the tip I said smiling at the guy before hurrying to the test room.

"You may begin."

Looking through the test a bit before noticing the teacher coming up the stairs towards me hut I notice him pass so I pick up my pencil to start to write before I get distracted when the teacher says something.

"You there…Number 162…Sit in your seat properly!"

I look back and notice a very slim, tall young man with black hair and dark eyes. More than likely a result of sleep deprivation. Wearing blue jean trousers and a long-sleeved, white shirt. He is not even wearing socks or shoes. 'Huh you would think that they would of told him to before he was in the class room. Though he is pretty attractive in a bazaar cute panda way.'

Noticing him looking back at me I smile sweetly before giving a light wave and going back to my test.

/2007 To-Oh University Entrance Ceremony/

Smilng 'Well I am finally a college student. I am just one step closing to my dream. Just you wait L soon I will be a great detective too.'

In the auditorium I wait for the man at the podium to speak which thankfully I don't have to wait long.

"Now for our freshman address. And our freshman representation is Light Yagami"

Hearing my friends cheering me loudly making me turn bright red ' Knew they were going to do this but still.'

"Yes." I stand up still slightly red. Walking up to the stage.

"Likewise, freshman representation, Hideki Ryuga."

"Oh! Yeah…"

'Huh Hideki Ryuga, the pop idol?! Great now there is more pressure.' I thought gulping slightly. 'wait it is Panda-Kun…'

After the speaches are done we head down the stairs when I hear Hideki say "Yagami…You are the son of Soichiroe Yagami, Detective Superintendent of the NPA. You have a sense of justice which rivals that of you respect for your father."

Sitting next to each other well me sitting him in a crouched position. 'that looks like it would hurt. "You also aim to become a police official…and have helped the police to solve several cases in the past." Flushing slightly 'geez how much does this guy know about me?'

" You're now showing great interest in the Kira case. I have faith in you sense of justice and abilities, and if you swear not to tell anyone, I'll tell you something very important concerning the Kira case."

"I won't tell anyone. What is it exactly anyways?"

"I'm L." he whispers looking at me.

"If you are true to your word and you are who you say you are then it is great to meet you. I really respect and admire you." I say to him smiling brightly at him flushing slightly.

I notice his eyes widen slightly before he opens his mouth to speak, "Thank you…I revealed myself because I think that you can be of help in solving the Kira case along with one other of course."

/end of ceremony/

I am walking away to head home I was going to give my friends the things I had backed to them the day before but they said they were finally going on a date together. About time I have been trying to get them to do just that for three years. I couldn't help but smile but then I started to wonder what to do with the treats now hmmm.

"Yagami."

"Huh." Looking over to the side I noticed L was standing a few feet away from me.

"It was nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too…" before I can continue is hear anouther person call my name.

"Light!" I turns to see Tsuzuki run um to me and L but I should just call him Hideki for now.

When he is in front of me I say "Uh hi Tsuzuki, what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see the new freshman's so came to watch you did a good job on the speech." He looked at L before saying strangely before saying "I guess you did okay to Ryuga."

Watching him leave to his limo but stoping to say "Well I'll see you around campus."

"Yeah, of course see you then have a good day." I said waving "ive them to Oh before you go here." I pass him the bag of sweets. "Well since I now consider you a friend I thought you might like them. I was going to Yuri and Kai but they left to go on a date."

"….Thanks…"

"Your welcome." I smile at him before turning back to Tsuzuki who seemed irritated.

"Um Tsuzuki…? You alright you seem…um agitated?"

"yeah I'm fine. Listen light I have to go I just wanted to congratulate you. So Goodbye." He said gritting his teeth.

'hmmm what has him so upset.'

"Well I should head home two so um bye Hibeki-kun." I wave before taking off.

End of chapter 3 XD hope you like


	4. Chapter 4

**A True Kira**

**With Kira on the loose it is up to the Great Detective L and College Student Light to stop the mass killing of criminals. But how can they do this when Light himself is a suspect himself even though he is in fact truly innocent. Can light prove his innocence and will L see what really in front of him before it is too late. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note but I do own the Minanore family characters and Kobito and Keratin** **Please Read&Review.**

**Note in L's mind he will use these names for people**

**Yagami san for Mr. Yagami aka Light dad**

**Yagami-kun for Light he may say it out loud but later on in chapters but will call him Light-Chan**

**Minamore-san for Tsuzuki he will say this out loud to the same way but it will change only to Minamore-Kun that is it he won't use his first name.**

**-other side of phone-**

'thoughts'

-L talking intertwined with the TV

_-"Kira's" voice on tv-_

**-Watari and group intertwined with the TV**

_-TV-_

/Light's Pov./

'Well this should be interesting' I thought as me, Yuri, Kia, Ryuga and Tsuzuki are currently at the school tennis court. I didn't fugure Ryuga would invite Tsuzuki or let me bring my two friends. Heck even Tsuzuki was surprised to. Even more surprising is Tsuzuki is being polite to Ryuga. Then again it could be an act.

"I'm quite surprised, Ryuga. I never thought that you'd suudenly ask me to play some tennis with you guy to get to know each other." Tsuzuki said getting his racket out.

"Is it a problem?" Ryuga looked Tsuzuki examining his face from the looks of it.

"Not at all. But…Did you say that already knowing my abilities?" Tsuzuki said walking towards the court with Ryuga. I followed behind them with Kia and Yuri.

"I was once the British Junior Champion."

"Ryuga, were you raise in Britain?" Tsuzuki asked after a moment of silence.

"I Lived in Britain for five years, but…" Ryuga stopped before continuing "Then the first to win a set or three games wins the game okay? Then winner plays against Yagami-San."

"All right." Me and Tsuzuki said.

Me, Yuri and Kai walk over to the bench to watch Ryuga and Tsuzuki play.

Watching as Ryuga severs a fast serve shocking us all before he says, "Fifteen, Love."

"You're serious right from the start hey Ryuga!"

"The person who makes the first move wins."

Looking at my friends I whisper "I don't think this is going to go over well."

"Me either something seems of here." Yuri contemplated with her chin in her hand.

Kai snorted ," Of course not the guy is too cocky. Even with talent there is always someone out there better then you. I don't like him."

"It is not that I don't like him myself but something seems off about him." I whispered to them honestly. Tsuzuki just seemed like he is hiding something and with the attitude change from when we first met it makes you wonder.

Watching as they go back and forth both playing extremely well heck a crowd surrounded the court to watch them. They even brought a judge to watch the last one to decide the winner. Which after a long while of bother of them going back and forth almost catching the other before finally Tsuzuki wins the with the final point. Watching as the both try to catch their breath before walking over here.

"Well now since that is done on to a more important things Light." Yuri said not whispering anymore. She looked at me before continuing "Did you bring some snacks and sweets?"

I almost face faulted before looking at her with false playful anger "Is that all you care about stuffing your face with my cooking."

"Of course not we love you too you're like a brother we never had." They both said together.

"Besides if you don't want us to ask stop cooking so well." Kai said a matter a fact kind of voice.

Before I could retort I heard Ryuga's voice blinking it turn toward his voice.

"You brought some sweets Light-kun?"

"Um yeah is did why?"

"What exatly did you bring?" I watched as Ryuga brought his thumb to his mouth smiling slightly.

"Sugar cookies, Shortbread cookies, ginger snap, some sandwiches-"

"Wait I thought I was going to play Yagami-san afterwards." Tsuzuki said sounded slightly annoyed while interrupting light.

"Well I thought a snack break would be good anyways besides we don't got a lot of time to play plus I thought you two would be thirsty." I said holding out a Mountain dew soda to Ryuga and Tsuzuki.

Ryuga took the soda muttering thank while Tsuzuki just looked at it before saying, "I don't like sugary things."

"Oh um well I brought water too if you want that?" watching him nod before I grab a water from the bag. 'Not like sugary things…strange but not unordinary.'

Kai suddenly stood up "Hey light I got to go I promised my parent they would meet Yuri as my official girlfriend."

"Wait! That's today! B-But what about the snacks…" giving me and Kia I kicked puppy look.

"I will made separate bags for everyone anyways so here." Before I can pass out the snacks Yuri tackles me in a tick hug.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

I laugh before giving them there their snacks before saying goodbye to each other. Waving to them before turning to Ryuga and Tsuzuki.

"So what are you and Ryuga doing?"

"Yagami-Kun I must tell you Tsuzuki knows my secret as well."

Looking stunned for a second before looking between the two. 'huh maybe that is why he is strange. Hmm no I don't think so…what is going on why did he tell us both he is L.'

"Do you two want to get coffee instead?" Tsuzuki asks.

"There is something I must tell you both before we do that."

"Huh?" I tilted my head looking at L curious.

"what is it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Minamore, Yagami, I suspect that one or both of you, are Kira."

I Look at Tsuzuki a little confused as he laughs a bit "You think I'm Kira?"

"Why are you laughing this is no laughing matter Tsuzuki-san he is saying he thinks one or both of us is Kira."

"Well, even though I say I suspect you, it's only a one-percent possibility. Leave that aside, once I'm sure that neither of you are Kira and because you both have sharp reasoning abilities, I'd like for you both to work with me on this investigation."

L's Pov.

Sitting in my regular crouched position in the coffee place with Yagami-Kun sitting next to me closest to the wall while Minamore-san was across the table from us.

"Thiss coffee shop is one of my favorites. If we sit here, there's no chance of anyone overhearing us." Minamore-san said smiling politly.

"This is a nice spot you've shown us." I said

"We don't have to worry about how we sit here either."

"I have to sit like this. If I sit normally, my reasoning skills drop by forty percent."

"Do you two mind if I test your deductive skills?"

"Yeah, okay. Sounds like fun. Don't you think so Yagami-san."

"Yeah sure."

I pull out three photos of the notes let behind from the victims watching both of their reactions. 'I must admit I am looking more towards Minamore-san but then again it could be an act from Yagami-kun. Hmm hard to say really.'

"These three are pictures of the notes that we believe were written by criminals in prison right before they died, while under Kira's. Please tell me what you both think."

They both take a chance to look at them and memorize them.

"It would be amazing if Kira could not only inflict death on others, but control his victims actions as well. And there's a message encoded here taunting you." Minamore-san said looking at the photos again.

"While I think that yes to accomplice such feet to be able to control one action but you are also right on message. When we rearrange the messages and take a look at the top letters of each line, they form another sentence. Rearranging it into a message which would probably be…'L, do you know? Gods of Death Love Apples.'" Yagami-kun said.

"Yes and there are print numbers in the back…When we arrange the in that order…" Minamore-san said before rearranging them in the number order. "We get 'L, do you know? Love Apples, Gods of Death.' It doesn't make sence and it's hard to think that Kira would have wanted you to have read it this way."

"Wrong."

"Huh." Both of the said looking at me.

"There are actually four photographs." I take out the fourth photo putting it on the table.

"When we add this one, this is what it reads…'L, do you know? Gods of death who love apples have red hands.'"

"but even with the three photographs our deduction was perfect, wasn't it?" Minamore-san asked.

"It wasn't perfect. The truth is that there are four of them. It would have been perfect if you both figured out there was another. " Rubbing my feet together continuing, "Minamore-san, Yagami-kun even though you both knew the message wasn't finished, you decided that there were only three notes. You didn't guess that there was a fourth. This is also true…"

"Huh I hadn't thought that far hmm." Yagami-kun looking genially as though he really didn't know about any of the notes but then again it wasn't published so who know he could be telling the truth since the first note came when he was studying and nothing else while in fact they both were.

"Well, whatever the case it's not a message that would lead to Kira. Gods of death don't exist." Minamore-san said before drinking his coffee.

My phone then goes off "excuse me"

"yeah me too." Yagami kun says as his goes off soon after.

**-Ryuzaki, something terrible has happened. Mr. Yagami had a heart attack.-**

"Yagami-Kun!"

Yagami-kun looked up with tears in his eyes in shock "M-My dad had…a heart attack!"

/Scene change- Light pov./

Ambulance sirens are all you can hear for a short while till. "Well, see you tomorrow. I'll bring your things you need. Light, I leave the rest to you." My mom says while walking to the door of dads hospital room.

"Okay."

I watch my mom leave the room leaving just me, Ryuga, my dad and Tsuzuki."

I look at my dad with slightly watery eyes "You're sure it's just fatigue, right?"

"Yeah. When I collapsed, I thought it was Kira, but I'm all right. I have been pushing myself a bit hard lately."

"Especially since your son has been suspected of being Kira."

Tsuzuki looked at L "You've told that to his dad?"

"Yes, I've told him everything even the fact that I'm L."

"That's right. He's L. We call him Ryuzaki so other can't find out, but there's no mistaking it. He is L." my dad said looking at all three of us.

/time skip/

Walking out of the hospital when visiting hours are over I try and hold the emotions in. Walking with my hands in my pockets looking at the ground.

Barely noticing when I stopped walking.

Not sure how long I was there but I snap out of it when a hand is waving in my face while L voice says. "Yagami-kun…?...Yagami-kun…?"

/L's pov

I hear Tsuzuki ask."Ryuga. Is there any way that I can get you to believe the neither of us is Kira?"

"If you aren't Kira, there wouldn't be any need to do that."

"Cut that out! Think about how it feels to be accused of being Kira." He snaps.

"It feels horrible."

"How about keeping watch over us in a place without even a TV for a month?"

'Would someone really go that far to clear their name?"

"That would be no good. I can't do anything which would deprive you of basic human rights. And furthermore…It's nonsense to take suggestions from the suspect."

"I see…"

"It's all right. We'll know in time if the both of you are not Kira. Also." I look to Yagami-kun seeing him looking at the ground "During that exchange with his father… I thought you both might not be kira. "

"Well I got to go bye." Minamore waves before walking away.

"Well then Yagami-kun, take care of your father."

Noticing a lack of response from him I walk in front of his waving a hand in his face. "Yagami-kun…?...Yagami-kun…?"

Blinking as he snaps out of a daze like state most likely still in shock and emotional over what just happened "Wha…Ryu…ga."

Looking to see if Minamore-san was close by still only to notice he was gone. Shaking my head I lead him to my car holding his hand. It would not be wise to send him home like this alone he will more than like become a victim of a crime such as rape or theft.

Sitting us both in the car watching as he was looking at the floor his bangs covering his eyes. Before looking at him shocked as tears go down his cheeks. I go to say something but I notice the look Watari gives at me before giving a soft look towards Yagami-Kun before he turns to face the road driving.

Strange he seems to care about Yagami-Kun though not knowing him well. "Yagami-kun knows his father is fine so there's no need to cry."

"But he could…he could have been another victim." He looks at me with tears slowly streaming down his face. "What if…wh."

"Don't think about the 'what if's' think about the here and now. Right now you're needed with your family and after that we need to focus on the case." I said once we reach his hous

Watching him nod his head but remain silent as he got out off the car after we stop. I roll down the window to say bye when Yagami-kun says "I said I would cooperate with the investigation, but I will start to help after my dad is well again."

"I understand. Goodbye"

/time skip/

"Next we have the Makita Yuri case…Should we go ahead and open a criminal investigation?" Aizawa asked looking at L.

"We should investigate it separately from the Kira should avoid using photographs and only use police sketches."

"But she's already been missing for four months. She's probably dead already…"

"If she's dead, it's odd that her body hasn't turned up yet." Naomi said. "If it does turn up, we might be able to find a clue."

"I guess you're Shoko-san." Aizawa said before he sighed.

Before anyone can say anything else Watari opened the door and walked in saying "Ryuzaki. Take a look at Sakura TV. Something terrible is happening."

Turning towards the TV turning it on channel 48.

_-Showing on the TV is three people on the Far left is a clean shaved with very short black hair wearing a beige suite coat and a black collared under shirt. Next to him in the middle is a man in a regular tux and tie with trimmed hair. While next to him on the right is a female in a slightly darker beige suit dress and Long brown hair. When the one in the middle starts to talk. _

"_In other words, we are all Kira's hostages. It is also our duty as news broadcasters ton a regular tux with give you this announcement. Please understand this is not a hoax and that we are not airing these tapes solely for sensationalism.-_

"Kira's hostages?" mutters Aizawa

"What is this?" Matsuda asked.

_-"Four days ago, program director was sent these four tapes. Without a dout they are from Kira. The first tape predicted the time of death of two suspected felons yesterday. As predicted they died yesterday of heart attacks." He said showing a tape with a circled number one on it.-_

'If this is true, it really is something that only Kira could do.'

_-"And Kira has instructed us to air these two tapes today at exactly 5:59 PM." Then the image switches to a tapes with a number two circled on it. "A tape which predicts the killings to prove that he is Kira, and another to send a message to the people of the world."-_

"Well, it's probably just another fake documentary, isn't it?"

"It couldn't be. Who would make such a vicious fake?" Matsuda asked."

"Now, take a look."

_-A black gothic version of the word Kira on a white backround showed up. _

"_**I am Kira. If this video was aired on april 18 at exactly 5:59 PM, the time now is 5:59: 47…48…49…Please change the channel to Taiyo anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at exactly six o'clock."**_

"W-Woah."

"Change it!" I said to Watari.

Matsuda, Aizawa and Ukita gasp as an image of a dead man shows up when we swith to channel 36 people panicing try to help while telling the camera man to go off line.

"I can't be!" Masuda said.

"How could he?!"

"Change the channel back."

Watari quickly turning it back to channel 48

-Bring one…

_**-Mr. Hibima continued to insist…-**_

-no, two TV's here.

_**-on the air that Kira is evil.-**_

**-Yes. **

_**-This is his punishment. There shall be another victim. The target is NHN TV commentator Mr. Seiji Kumaizumi. He has continued to condemn me. He is to appear live…"-**_

"R-Ryuzaki-!"

"Change it Channel 24!" I said interrupting Matsuda.

When Watari does it show a man keeled back with people trying to help him only for him to be dead.

"Change it back."

_**-"I trust you now believe that I'm Kira."-**_

'Kira said that he was going to send a message to the people of the world…'

"Something terrible will happen if we don't stop this broadcast!" I said to everyone.

"get Sakura TV on the line!" Matsuda said.

Both him and Aizawa try calling.

"It's no good. No one I know at the station has their cell phones on." Aizawa said.

Matsuda looked over at us. "The lines at the station are all busy-!"

"Damn!" Ukita said running to the door.

"Ukita!" Matsuda yelled.

"I'll to the station and stop this at the source!" he said before running out.

_**-"Everyone, please listen to me. I don't want to kill the innocent. I hate evil, and love justice. I consider the police as allies and not the enemy."_**_

'Damn you, Kira…' I thought biting into my thumb.

_**-"I intend to create a world without evil. If everyone cooperates, this will be simple. If no one tries to catch me, the innocent will not die. Even if you don't agree with me…keep your sentiments to yourself. Do not broadcast it. And I won't kill you. Please be patient. I will create a better world for everyone. I will change this tainted world into a new one…where only kind people live. Imaging the police and I will create…-**_

Matsuda and Aizawa keep trying to call while me, Naomi, Raye and Watari keep watching for anything.

"Hello?! Damn, I'm not getting through!"

_-"We interrupt this scheduled programing to bring you live footage from the front of the Sakura TV studio."-_

"Mr. A-Aizawa!"

_-Take a look! Someone has collapsed! We're in front of Sakura TV studio!"-_

"U-Ukita! Damn it…It's Kira, isn't it?!" Aizawa said out load before running to the door.

"Mr Aizawa." I said to him looking down slightly so my bangs cover my eyes. Mr. Aizawa stopped looking at me before I continue "Where are you going?"

"Where Ukita is, of course!"

"That wouldn't be good. Please think about this calmly."

I said turning to look back at him only to have his back turned towards me.

"Are you telling me that we should just quietly watch TV here?!"

"If this is Kira's doing, you'll just meet the same fate."

Turning towards me finally. "Kira shouldn't be able to kill without a name! SO how could this happen!"

"Our aliases and fake police ID are pointless!" Matsude chimes in. You don't think Kira already knows our names?"

"That may be so. If that is the case, it would be a lot easier to kill off all those investigating him before making a move…" looking at the scenes in front of me. "I deduced that he needed a face and a name to kill, but…from what I just saw, it's not entirely impossible that he may only need a face to kill…All I can say is that Kira is within the television station…or is in a place where he can watch the building."

"If Kira is in that area, isn't that more of a reason to go?!"

"He may have only place camera in the area though." Raye added.

"If we go there unprepared, we'll just be killed." I said to Aizawa trying to get him to see my point.

Aizawa goes over to me "You said that you were risking your life to catch Kira, didn't you?!"

"Risking my life and doing something that'll easily get me killed are completely different things." I hold on to my knees so a can stop the shaking in them.

"What?"

"Please control yourself. Mr. Ukita was killed. If something were to happen to you as well…" Aizawa removed his hands after that looking stunned.

_**-I want the police to tell me whether or not they will help me create a new world. Please make an announcement on the six o'clock news in four days. I have prepared a video…for whichever answer you choose.-**_

-This just in! A vehicale has just crashed into the sakura studios!"-

"That's one way to get into the building without being seen."

"Bot who would…"

_-"Ah! Police cars have finally…arrived in frount of the Sakura TV building!"-_

"We're not alone in this. There are still people…within the police who will stand up against Kira." Matsuda said.

"Mr. Aizawa. You know Deputy Director Kitamura's cell phone number, don't you?"

"**Aizawa I told you not to call me."**

"This is L. I want you to do something for me. Watch the news. You will see the police officers who are fighting hard to bring Kira to justice. If you don't take control of them as their superior,we'll have tragedy on our hands."

"**But we aren't to be involved in this case…"**

Watching the screen as two officers collapse on the ground.

_-"oh no! Two of the police officers who rushed forward have collapsed! We're goin' to move away from here!"-_

"**I understand, L. Please advise me on how I should lead them."**

While he is talking I hear Watari's phone go off. I put talking with Deputy Director Kitamura on hold before looking at Watari.

"It's from Detective Superintendent Yagami."

I hold my hand out to him. "Call him back…And give the phone to me."

**"Quickly give me Ryuzaki!"**

"It's me. Mr. Yagami, so that was you in that police van."

**"Yes…I just couldn't take anymore of it… I have confinscated all the tapes. I'll bring them to you."**

"How are you doing?"

**"I'm more then fine. I have never felt more energetic in my life. So what should I do? I think going out in the front would be dangerous. But maybe I'll be all right in that van…"**

"Wait just a moment."

Going back to the conversation with Kitamura. "Deputy Director Kitamura, Chief Yagami is the one who crashed into the building. Are you prepared?"

**"As you requested."**

Quickly switching phone to tell Yagami-san. " …Wait five minutes…then just come out of the front entrance."

**"Just come out of the front entrance?"**

/Time skip./

"Chief!"

We all turn to see chief Yagami come in with the support of Watari.

"Chief Yagami!"

"Ryuzaki…" he started looking at me "I'm sorry for acting on my own." Bowing his head slightly with his eyes closed before looking at me again. "It seems I got a bit emotional…"

"Not at all." Walking over to him with the rest of the group as I say this.

Holding up a TV station bag. "The tapes and envelopes that Kira sent, are all in here."

"Thank you very much." Reaching over I grab the bag from his hand. Bring it up close to look at the contents.

"Please allow me to rest for a moment…"

'Yagami-san. This won't be in vain. The postmark is from Osaka. But Kira can control his victims before they die. He could have it delivered from Osaka without going there himself…'

"Mr. Aizawa. Could you take this to the lab?" I passed the bag to him.

"I have a lot of contacts in the lab. I'll be sure to check this out thoroughly."

"Please do. I shall check the contents of the duplicate tapes."

/Time skip- next day/

"Ryuzaki, what is on them?"

"they're very interesting tapes. If the police say yes and cooperated with Kira number three was to be aired. And if it was a no, number four was to be aired. Tape three details the conditions for cooperation. Basically to broadcast more criminals. Especially those who had hurt people…Or criminals who had abused those weaker than they are. Regardless of how severe their crimes were. And Kira would play the judge in all of this. Furthermore, as proof that police are cooperating…he said he wanted the top brass from the NPA and L to appear on TV and announce that they will cooperate with him. In other words, have the top brass and me show our faces. So that if we do anything suspicious, he can kill us."

"So, what if we had answered no?"

"basically the same things just expressed differently. Mr. Yagami, the answer is "No," of course." Please allow Sakura TV to air the fourth video."

/Scene change- Tsuzuki pov./

Chuckling as I am watching the broad cast.

"god really is on my side in this. Only this time, it's not really god, but a shinagami, a God of Death." I glance at Ryuk as he chuckles.

"Si it seems."

"Another Shinagami has come to the human world. And anouther Shinagami's death Note…has falling into the hands of someone who agress with Kira. This guy probably also has the Shinagami-eyes. Which means, this Kira's killing abilities are far more powerful then mine. If I leave things the way they are, L might be finished off within the next four days. But…I can't forgive the imposter for dragging down Kira's image with these dirty tactics. If the impostor slips up and is caught, the existance of the Death Note could be discovered…That would be bad. I can't let him run wild for too long."

Hearing Ryuk raspy chuckle walking over to the bookcase in the office before continuing. "What I need most now is to cooperate with the investigation…and to figure out L's moves and the fake Kira's moves. Looking over to Ryuk.

/scene change L's pov./

"Ryuzaki, it's as you thought." Yagami-san said walking into the room after shutting the door. "Leaders of several countries have talk and they want the real L to appear on TV."

Taking a sip of my tea before putting it down saying, "That would be the most right and reasonable choice. Well, we still have three days, so lets think of a measure to prevent all that. It would annoy me…" I take a bite of the cake Watari got for me. "if I'm killed by someone who's jumped on Kira's bandwagon."

"Huh?!"

"Ryuzaki, what do you mean?"

"Yeah Ryuzaki what gives?" Raye said before he notices his fiancés hand raised to smack him and stays quiet.

"I'm sure he will explain things if giving the opportunity to speck." Naomi said.

"There is a high possibility that this Kira is fake. No, we should call him the second Kira."

"The second Kira?!"

"Ugh just what we need." Naomi slumps in her seat exasperated.

"W-Why do you think there is a second Kira Ryuzaki?" Aizawa asked looking at me stunned and horrified. "please explain this to us."

"First of all, there are the predicted victims. They were used to convince the TV station employees that he's Kira. Those two victims were only featured in the women's magazines and on daytime talk shows." Nudging the strawberry with the fork. "The real Kira has no need to prove himself with such insignificant people. But in the second Kira's view…" stabbing the strawberry with the fork bringing it to my mouth before eating it. "He couldn't use a criminal that the real Kira might before his prediction."

"Hmm…Ryuzaki. What are the chances that there is a second Kira?" Yagami-san asked.

"This time it's more than a 70% chance." Getting gasps. "I don't like the way he does things. It's not like Kira."

"Not like Kira?"

"Kira has always avoided innocent victims, aside from those who tried to catch him. If we catch one Kira, I think we'll get a hint as to how we can catch the other."Looking at Yagami-San.

"Mr. Yagami. May I ask your son to cooperate in this investigation? I will also be asking Minamore-San too."

"Does that mean my son and the other are no longer suspects?"

"No. I can't say that he's been cleared but I could use their deductive skills."

"If my son wants to cooperate with you, I have no reason to stop you. I don't know about the other though you would have to check with him."

"Thanks you. But…please keep it a secret that this current Kira might be fake." I say with my thumb by my lips. "Please make it seem as if we're chasing the same Kira."

/Scene change- Normal pov./

Walking down the shopping district holding a couple of bags a woman with long blonde hair, worn in pigtails with light brown eyes and red lipstick covered lips. In a black Lolita styled dress wearing a cross jewelry earrings, necklace, bracelets and rings. With a flying figure that looks quite skeletal, with long, spinal cord-like arms and bone-like skin. hair and the markings the creatures face are detailed with blue. Though can look purplish but with all this no one seem to see it.

"Hey, Misa, I gave you the Death note…so why don't you use it more for yourself?"

"I am using it for myself. I believe in what Kira is doing. I want to know what kind of person Kira is. I want to meet and talk to him. I sent those videos to the television station especially for that. I bet that got Kira's attention. I'm sure of it."

"That's a very dangerous game. You might be killed. Understand?"

"It's all right. I'm sure that Kira is kind to those with pure hearts. But in case something happens…I'm stronger because I have the eyes!"

There chapter 4 done enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**A True Kira**

**With Kira on the loose it is up to the Great Detective L and College Student Light to stop the mass killing of criminals. But how can they do this when Light himself is a suspect himself even though he is in fact truly innocent. Can light prove his innocence and will L see what really in front of him before it is too late. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note but I do own the Minanore family characters and Kobito and Keratin** **Please Read&Review.**

**Real name: Kobito Kurotobi **

**Investigation Name: Ichiro**

**Age: 32**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 155lbs**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Married: Yumi Kurotobi**

**Kids: 5 year old daughter Aiko Kurotobi 2 year old son Daichi Kurotobi**

**Uncle figure to Light Yagami he is serious most of the time but has a good sense of humor. Always one to give advice when needed. Never mess with his family he will protect with everything he can.**

**Real name: Keratin Tanaka**

**Investigation Name: Hayate **

**Age: 30**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 149lbs**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: green**

**Married: Akane Tanaka**

**Kid: 6 month old son Haru Tanaka**

**Uncle figure to Light Yagami and a regular jokester. Loves pulling pranks even though it can get on some peoples nerves he loves trying to get a laugh out of people. Like Kobito Kurotobi he is very protective of his family and those he considers his family.**

**Tsuzuki will call Light Yagami-kun and Soichiro Yagami is Yagami-San**

**Note in L's mind he will use these names for people**

**Yagami san for Mr. Yagami aka Light dad**

**Yagami-kun or Light-kun for Light he may say it out loud but later on in chapters but will call him Light-Chan**

**Minamore-san for Tsuzuki he will say this out loud to the same way but it will change only to Minamore-Kun that is it he won't use his first name.**

**Tsuzuki's investigation name is Ōkami**

**Light will use the Investigation names for Kobito and Keratin.**

**Asahi-San - Mr Yagami**

**Matsui- Matsuda**

**Aihara- Aizawa**

**-other side of phone-**

'thoughts'

-L talking intertwined with the TV

_-People on tv-_

_**-"Kira's" voice on tv-**_

_**-**__Misa talking intertwined with the TV_

-people talk through a computer-

**-Watari and group intertwined with the TV**

/Tsuzuki's pov./

**-Mr. Minamore, Ryuzaki says he was you and Raito to help with the investigation. If you're interested, come immediately.-**

"Okay, Yagami-San"

Hanging up the phone and looking at Ryuk as he finishes his apple. 'I was trying to find a way to get involved in the investigation. I never thought L himself would ask me. Now I can get inside information about the investigation…and about the fake Kira. I need to find out about Fake Kira befoe anyone else does at taskforce headquarters does…'

/Light's pov./

**-Light, Ryuzaki says he was you and Minamore-san to help with the investigation. If you're interested, come immediately.-**

"Okay, Dad."

**-Oh and Light?-**

"Yeah dad?"

**-He also said bring lots of your homemade snacks.-**

"eh?! What am I everyone's personal backer and chef?!"

**-No need to yell Light. Bye-**

"Yeah bye dad."

Hanging up the phone before getting dressed and heading down stairs only to meet my mom in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Light your father already called and said everything they want so I will work on the Lunches and you work on the sweets."

After making sixteen lunches and packing them in the boxes and putting them in a couple of bags boxing up the three cakes, cookies, and small pastries. Putting the teas into the thermoses and putting them into the car before heading to the headquarters like I was asked. Once we are five minutes away I call dad and tell him we are almost there with everything.

Once reaching the headquarters I notice Tsuzuki and my dad right outside the entrance waving at me. When we park outside the entrance way them come and Tsuzuki opens the door for me.

"Do you need any help Yagami-Kun carrying anything?"

Blinking at him before saying, "Uh yeah if you can grab a couple bags I can get the other boxes."

"Alright."

He grabbed the bags the lunches while I grabbed the snacks and teas only to have my dad grab them from me.

"I'll get this if you take care of the door for us."

"Okay well we have to give Kobito and Keratin their lunches before we head up."

Watching both of them nodding their head before turning to my mom and waving good-bye to her promising to call I needed anything. Walking over to the entreance holding the door open for the other two before walking in myself.

I walk over to Tsuzuki and grab two of the lunches that were specifically made for the two before grabbing their snacks an tea. It is a good thing we made sure they were on top.

"I will be right over okay."

Not waiting on an answer I walk over to the desk and passed out the lunches.

"Well here are you're lunches,snacks and tea."

"Thanks light I appreciate it you don't have to do this you know." Kobito said smiling at Light.

"Yeah thanks Light. I'm sure it is as amazing as always." Keratin said before grinning and continuing, "You will make a great wife for one lucky guy out there."

Crossing his arms pouting with a slight blush muttering, "Not funny Hayate-ojisan. Well I got to meet up with my dad so talk to you later."

"Wait light." Kobito stopped me wearing a frown on his face.

"What is it Ichiro-ojisan?"

"I want you to be careful around that Minamore, Tsuzuki. He just gives me a bad feeling and I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Yeah I agree with him. Light keep your wits about you around him." Keratin said looking serious which was weird on him instead of his carefree expression.

"I will don't worry I will. Don't forget to do the same yourselves, alright."

Waving good-bye to the two of them before meeting up with my dad and Tsuzuki. Lots of thought running through my head.

/With Keratin and Kobito/

"I hope he is okay I don't want this to change him and get him hurt. Well I don't want anyone to get hurt. But I just can't get rid of this feeling that Minamore is up to something." Kobito said scowling. He meet a lot of people and seen plenty of criminals both smart and dumb. There was even manipulative people and this Minamore guy just screams manipulative genius and that darkness in his eyes made him feel uneasy.

"I know how you feel but all we can do is wait for everything to play out and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. We just have to be careful for our families." Keratin said sighing before opening his snack bad pulling out a chocolate-chip cookie smiling after taking a bite.

"You know with as well as he can bake and cook he will make someone a nice wife."

Kobito raised an eyebrow at that before asking, "What do you continue to say that? What if he is straight and ends up getting a wife?'

"No, I have a gut-instinct that make me think he will be someone boyfriend and a uke at that."

Sighing Kobito shakes his head drinking some of the green tea that was in his thermos.

/Light's pov./

"Thank you, Yagami and Minamore." L said putting his hand out to shake Minamore's hand.

"Ryuga, all three of us want to catch Kira." Tsuzuki said smiling while shaking L's hand.

When L move to shake my hand he says, "Please call me Ryuzaki here."

"I'm Matsui." Matsuda says looking at us.

"I'm Aihara." Aizawa said soon after.

"And I'm Asahi…" My dad says finally.

"I see." Tsuzuki says

"Hm..well would it be alright if I'm Light Asahi?" I asked

"Please do. I will call you Light here. Now Minamore, What is your name of choice?"

"Ōkami."

"Hmm…intersesting choice of name. What made you choose it?"

"Well it was the name my dad had as a picked if he had another son but since my parent died that will not be a possibility."

L looked to be contemplating the answer before looking at both of us and saying, "Now to business. Take a look at our current information on Kira. I also want you both to examine this video, which was sent to the television station…but was never release to the public. Taking any material from this room or taking notes is forbidden."

"I understand" Tsuzuki and I said in unison.

"Now shall we begin?"

Me and Tsuzuki sit in the chairs waiting to see what is going to be shown to us.

_-After seeing that, I trust you now believe that I am Kira. On the given day and time…-_

"Light, Ōkami , What do you two think? Did you get something from it?"

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki said looking at L.

"There may be more than one person who has Kira's power."

"Kira's power?! Light what do you mean?!"

"Well from what I also gather there is a good chance that this is not the Kira we're known up to now. Up to now, Kira's never used suspects like these for his announced killings." Tsuzuki said answering for

"Plus if Kira needs a face and a name to kill…isn't it strange that he was able to kill the detective and the officers. Who happened to rush to the tevevision-station building?" I add my impute looking at the others in the room.

"It's the same." Aizawa says in amazement.

"It's exactly the same deduction as L, I mean Ryuzaki." Matsude said looking surprised. While my dad just looked surprised and amazed if not a little proud.

"That is right." L said before continuing, "I also think we are looking at a second Kira."

"So you knew, Ryuga, I mean Ryuzaki?" Tsuzuki asked crossing his arms.

"Wait so you did this was just to test us, knowing that?" I asked looking at L specifically.

"I didn't test you two. It's not convincing if I'm the only one who argues that there is a second Kira. With you both coming to the same conclusion as I did, my theory becomes more believable. You've both been of great assistance to me, Light, Ōkami. Thank you so much. So it's decided. We first have to stop the second Kira. He obviously sympathizes with Kira, and is not very bright. I think he'll obey the real Kira. So if we make a fake message from the real Kira, there is a good chance that we can stop him." L said looking at us rubbing one foot against the back of the others heal.

"As I expected of you, Ryuzaki. I also thought that would be the best idea." Tsuzuki said uncrossing his arm letting them relax by his side.

"Ōkami…I would like you to play the part of the real Kira." L said looking at him with his emotionless stare.

"M-Me?"

"Yes. With your genius, you should be able to do it. At any rate, we don't have time to waste. Could you script a message from Kira…to air on tonight's news?"

"Well what about Light what will he do?"

"He will be helping out Watari with things and helping out me with a few things.

"Fine…"

"Light, come with me please." Watari said before we walk to the kitchen and grab the lunches handing them out and I pass L his.

"Light, I don't like none sweet thing so you don't have to give this to me."

"It is honey chicken and rice with squash. Not the squash has brown sugar and marshmallow to make it sweet. Oh and the bag has many different sweats that you like from before."

"Marshmallow…" Putting his thumb near his mouth with a slight smile.

"I hope you like it." I said smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sure I will Light-Kun."

I then walk over and get Watari's lunch.

"Huh you didn't have to do that Master Light."

"It is a container of chicken noodle soup home made with a side of rice and vegetables. Enjoy I am going to get the cake-"

"Wait you have more of your cake too." L pops up behind me.

"Yes I do but you have to finish you lunch first." I said putting my hands on my hips giving him a stern look. Watching as L pouts before going back to his chair to finish his meal.

Watari chuckles before replying, "Well I glad one of us can get him to eat a little better than just cake and other sweets. Well how about you help me pass out the teas."

"Okay." I agree never noticing the dark look Tsuzuki has during the time I was talking with L.

/one hours later/

"Ryuzaki, is this all right? I think I've portrayed Kira convincingly."

"I think this is very good, hough if we don't remove the part which says, 'You're free to kill L,'I'll die."

"Ahahaha. Well, when pretending to be Kira, I thought he would demand that you be killed. It's just a bit of a joke. You can change that to whatever you like."

I frown about that not finding the joke funny at all.

"Yes."

/half an hour later/

"Aihara, the script is ready, I leave it to you."

"All right."

/one hour later- Misa pov./

-"And now a shocking development. In response to the video that was sent and aired on Sakura TV a few days ago, another person claiming to be the real Kira has appeared. He has ordered several television stations to air his message. The police department has authorized us to broadcast the video. Is this the real Kira? Is this another Kira? First, please take a look at the video."

_**-"I am Kira."-**_

Clapping my hands together sitting on my bed.

"I did it. Kira responded!"

_**-"I am the true Kira. The Kira who was shown on Sakura TV is not. I'm being lenient to the imposter because I know he was only trying to help me. But killing the innocent is against my beliefs. If the impostor truly sympathizes with me and wants to help my cause…I ask that he refrain from killing aimlessly, and accept my basic principles. If you ignore this warning…"-**_

_**-**__ "All right! The video, the video!"-_

_-"and continue to be reckless…"-_

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to reply to him, of course."

/Several days later- Light's pov./

-"Ryuzaki! It's a reply from the Second Kira."-

"What?!"

"It's here!" Matsuda says jumping up.

-"I will bring the entire envelope there, but…I shall play a copy on the computer."-

**-"Kira-san, thank you for your reply. I will do as you say."**

"Wow!"

"We did it!"

-I want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes, but…I won't try to kill you. Please don't worry.-

"He just said that he didn't have 'the eyes," didn't he?"

"What could that mean?" I ask aloud genuinely confused at the eye comment. 'What does that mean doesn't have the eyes. What eyes is he talking about?'

"Who knows…"

_**-" Please tell me how I can meet you without the police finding out. When we meet, we can confirm our identitiesby showing our Shinigami to each other."**_

"Shingami?!"

I watch as L fall out of his chair worried I run over to him.

"Ryuzaki!" me and Aizawa call out kneeling by him.

"Are you all right?!" I ask him helping him sit up.

"Sh- shinigami?! Do I have to accept the existence of something like that?!"

"Impossible…" Matsuda said out loud.

"There's no such thing."

"That's right Ryuzaki. Shinagami don't exist." Tsuzuki finally said.

"Kira had those criminals in prison write something about shinigami…"

"So shouldn't we assume that this is the same Kira? It's the same person, so they say the same things."

"That can't be, Asahi-San. If this was the same Kira from before, he wouldn't have replied to our video." Tsuzuki said looking at us.

I am still trying to stay calm for Ryuzaki rubbing circle on his back to calm him down. Tsuzuki continues his explanation.

"Plus, there is no way that the real Kira would go through the trouble of getting L to appear on TV, only to stop trying to kill him."

"Then maybe the real Kira and the Second Kira…already have established a connection. And decided to use the word 'Shinigami' to throw off the investigation."

"That's not possible." I help L up and fix the chair for him and get a muttered thanks in return before he continues, "It's as Tsuzuki say. I don't think he would stop trying to kill me. Second Kira is acting independent of the first. He wants to meet the real Kira."

"That's right. He's acting out of interest in Kira. 'Shinigami' probably refers to their killing power. 'We can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other', probably means… We can confirm our identities by showing each other our killing power." I supplied hoping that I am right and we really don't have to deal with shinigami.

"That's right. The word 'Shinigami' is a word that has some meaning between Kira and Second Kira. We should try to get him to tell us what it means."

"So are you going to respond and force him to be more direct? If we don't ask him properly he'll know that we're not Kira."

"No, I shall leave the rest to Kira and Second Kira."

"Leave it to them?"

"The second Kira has received a message from Kira and is satisfied. From Kir's viewpoint, he'll want to prevent the second Kira from coming into direct contact with the police. Maybe this time, the real Kira will feel pressured to respond."

"But if Kira doesn't-?"

"Yes…I thought of what we could do with the Second Kira in that case, but…If he reveals more information that Kira doesn't want the police to know, and make Kira more nervous and furious in order to pressure Kira into meeting him…" Looking up before L continues, "That would be interesting... if Kira gets scared and send a reply in order to avoid that. There's a chance we'll obtain some physical evidence from Kira himself. In the meantime, let's focus on gathering all the information we can from the second Kira's package."

/Rem's pov./

"I'm worn out…" Misa said tiredly falling back onto my bed before continuing, "Modeling sure use a lot of energy!"

Blinking I notice her contemplating on asking me something but I decided to wait for her to ask the question that is obviously on her mind.

"Hey, Rem. Can I ask you something?" she asked sitting up to get a comfortable while.

"What is it?" I ask wondering what is it she could possible want to know.

"Shinigami always have to have a Death Note. So to give one to a human to play with, the Shinigami need to have two Death Notes…That means that Ryuk who gave the extra Death Note to Kira, was able to trick the Shinigami King, right?"

"Right."

"Then you too?"

"No. the Shinigami King isn't easy to fool."

"Then how?"

"I'll just say…I'm one of the few in the Shinigami Realm who know how to kill a Shinigami."

"Oh, then you killed a Shinigami and gave his notebook to me."

"No. I didn't kill him. I just happened to be around when a Shinigami died…"

Pulling out her Death Note from underneath the mattress before going back to sitting on her bed.

"So, tell me how to kill a Shinigami."

"Don't tell anyone, okay? The way to kill a Shinigami…is to make them fall in love with a human."

"What a beautiful way to kill."

I raised one of my hands before talking, "There once was a Shinigami named Gelus who used to watch a certain girl from the Shinigami Realm. Gelus was always looking at that girl from the Shinigami Realm."

**_-A small, doll-like Shinigami who appears to of been patched together out of mismatched fabric sits watching the pool that shows the human Realm with his one eye, despite having two eye sockets. Watching over a young woman in a red hat drinking coffee as the the shinigami I watched from over his behind. _**

**_"It's today, isn't it? The end of her life." I asked though knowing the answer._**

**_"She looks so healthy. I wonder why today? Why…today?"_**

**_ 'I wonder how she is going to die'I thought before I knelt beside Gelus watching with him. Watching as the young woman was walking alone at night on the street. Before noticing a man walking out in front of her holding a knife._**

**_"I love you more than anyone else in the world! I'm always watching you! I want to protect you forever!" the man yelled out his undying love for her._**

**_"No, I'm sorry I don't even know you. How can I be with an stranger?" she said shaking in fear._**

**_Watching as the man raised the knife and held it in both hands._**

**_"Then…I'll kill you...Then kill myself-!_**

**_Watching the man charge at her slashing wildly as she tried to avoid it._**

**_Gelus panicked opened his Death Note rushing to write the name down._**

**_"H-hey. Stop!" I said trying to get him to stop him from doing something no Shinigami should do. But it was too late he had already finished writing it down._**

**_I turn to look back at the pool that shows the two people to see the man eyes widen before dropping the knife. Before the man turned and walked away before the girl turned the other direction and ran away. 'He saved her with his Death Note.' Watching as the scene changed to show the man from before lying dead on the ground._**

**_'This is not good. He shouldn't have done that'_**

**_Watching as the pencil fell out of Gelus's hand._**

**_'Damn it a Shinigami is only supposed to shorten the lives of human. We only exist to take lives. Why did he save this girl.'_**

**_I continued to watch him as he started to dissipate turning into nothing which was neither sand nor rust, and died. All that was left was his Death Note.- _**

**** "Then Gelus' remaining life was transferred to the girl whose life he had saved."

I looked at her watching her as she finally looked up before asking me a question.

"Does that mean that the Shinigami wouldn't have died if he hadn't falling in love with that girl?"

"That's right." I said.

"So…It was a Shinigami named Gelus who saved me that day." She said clutching the Death Note close to her chest.

"Yes. Gelus was in love with you. So that notebook is yours."

"Yeah…"

Watching as she closes her eyes and lays back down on her bed before saying something else.

"I see. In order to kill a Shinigami you need him or her to fall in love with a human and save that person." Watching as she open her eyes and looks at me before continuing, "What about you Rem? Are you in love with me?"

"Give it up. You can't kill me."

"Oh? You figured it out? Hah ha." Turing to look at the ceiling before continuing, "But now I have something I can tell Kira. I wonder if he know? How to kill a Shinigami? I asked him on TV, 'Please tell me how I can meet you,' but he hasn't replied. Maybe I'll go and tell him something again."

/Tsuzuki's pov./

/Tsuzuki's pov./

Deciding to go to my favorite place to get coffee I go and sit sit down at my usual table thinking about today. 'this isn't good… can't leave the Second Kira alone like this.'

"Anything you want dear?" the waitress asks sweetly.

"A plain coffee please."

"Anything else?"

"no thank you." Watching as she leave before coming back a couple minute later with the coffee and a sushi roll.

"Here the sushi roll is on the house. You seemed stress so I thought you could use a pick-me-up."

"Um thank you."

She gives me one last smile before heading back to work. 'Well it is nice to see some kindness in this rotten world. Well enough on that.'

I turn back to my coffee and roll taking a small bite. 'If the second Kira makes a fetal slip-up and is caught by the police, there is a chance that the police will find out about the Death Note.'

Hearing a waiter greets a costumer and a girl's voice politely orders a strawberry sundae. Before a couple minutes I hear the waiter's voice saying, "Thank you for waiting."

Retuning to my own thoughts 'What should I do? How can I contact the second Kira without L noticing? But at any rate…What kind of person are you, Fake Kira-?' Taking another bit of the roll.


	6. Chapter 6

**A True Kira**

**With Kira on the loose it is up to the Great Detective L and College Student Light to stop the mass killing of criminals. But how can they do this when Light himself is a suspect himself even though he is in fact truly innocent. Can light prove his innocence and will L see what really in front of him before it is too late. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note but I do own the Minanore family characters and Kobito and Keratin** **Please Read&Review.**

**Tsuzuki will call Light Yagami-kun and Soichiro Yagami is Yagami-San**

**Note in L's mind he will use these names for people**

**Yagami san for Mr. Yagami aka Light dad**

**Yagami-kun or Light-kun for Light he may say it out loud but later on in chapters but will call him Light-Chan**

**Minamore-san for Tsuzuki he will say this out loud to the same way but it will change only to Minamore-Kun that is it he won't use his first name.**

**Tsuzuki's investigation name is Ōkami**

**Light will use the Investigation names for Kobito and Keratin.**

**Asahi-San - Mr Yagami**

**Matsui- Matsuda**

**Aihara- Aizawa**

**-other side of phone-**

'thoughts'

-L talking intertwined with the TV

_-People on tv-_

_**-"Kira's" voice on tv and computer-**_

_**-**__Misa talking intertwined with the TV_

-people talk through a computer-

**-Watari and group intertwined with the TV**

/Tsuzuki's pov./

'Ōkami-San, another message from the Second Kira was sent to SaKura TV. This time it's a video and a diary. I thought I'd tell you.' Remembering what Mr. Yagami told me earlier as we are walking down the sidewalk.

'A diary? He's moving again. That idiot. Can't he just wait?' I thought continuing walking to meet the task force.

/Light's pov./

Waking up I thought of everything going on with the Kira case before grabbing my toiletries and clothes and head to take a shower. 'Of all the things to say why shinigami I mean as much as I hate to say it but maybe there is a possibility. I mean how else could someone explain the deaths. For now though I should keep these thoughts private I don't want L to freak out like before he seemed really frightened of course with reason but if you feed that fear it will only get worse and he will become to skittish to concentrate. Though truth be told I might be kinda cool to meet a shinigami. I wonder what they look like anyways.

Quickly turning on the water and start washing myself to get ready for today after all I promised to help Watari with the lunches and Sayu that I would play a game with her.

Taking a few minutes to finish up before shutting the water of and getting out to dry off and get dressed. Quickly heading to get Sayu once I'm dressing and ready to see her on the couch in the living room waiting for me.

"Hey Sayu you ready to play the game now?"

"Well yeah. I have been waiting for you."

"Yeah, yeah sure let go."

Walking up to my room to play Mario party 3. Though after an hour and a half I told Sayu she should get to any homework that she has and before heading to the headquarters.

Answering the phone after seeing it was my dad.

"Hello."

"Light, another message from the Second Kira was sent to SaKura TV. This time it's a video and a diary. I thought I'd tell you."

"Thank, I'm on my way right now I should be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you when you get here."

Both of us said the good-bye on the phone before hanging up.

/At the headquarters-Tsuzuki's pov /

"Did he want the diary to be shown on TV?" I said walking down the stair noticing Light sitting on the couch going over some paper work before getting called away by Watari.

"Yeah. This is it." Mr. Yagami said passing me a piece of paper. Noticing it is for 2006 which means it was last year's entre.

"Please take a look at the thirtieth." L said looking at me briefly before looking toward where Light and Watari took off.

I look at him before looking back at the paper. 'Check for Shinigami at the Tokyo Dome…I'm pretty sure he's saying he wants to do that on May 30…if we air this, the public will find that that's what he plans to do.' Listening to Ryuk's breathy laugh in the background that no one but me can hear. Futhermore he can't see my Shinigami unless he touches my notebook, so how does he plan to do that-?' next thing I know a passage catches my eye. On the 22nd it say (My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama.)'

/Light's pov./

Cutting up the vegetables before washing them to be cooked for the pork stir fried rice. For L, I had prepared dango and rice with Castella on the side.

Once it is all done I bring out the meals to hear about them talking about the diary entre.

"To be honest, it's so stupid…" L said before going and sitting in his usual position before noticing me and waving at me to pass out the lunches bento boxes. "That I'm not sure how to deal with it…" handing out the briefly seeing L smile at more than likely the Castella in the bento box.

"Thank you Light for the Lunches now why don't you sit with us and discuss what we have." L gestured to the closest spot to him. Going to sit down next to L almost missing the angry look on Tsuzuki's face. 'huh? I wonder what has him upset. No time to think about that must think about the case.'

"You know what we are talking about correct Light?" Tsuzuki asks me bringing my attention to him.

"Yes, we are discussing the diary entry that was sent in and what it means so that we can possibly catch the Second Kira."

"That is correct Light. Now as I was going to say, if the diary is broadcast, then we'll have to announce that the game on the 30th is canceled. But if we don't, the second kira won't move." L stated before taking a bit of the sponge cake.

I watch as Matsui, my dad and Aizawa sit down before Matsui opens his mouth to say, "But if he gets angry that we canceled the game, there's no telling what he'll do…"

"That's all right. The second Kira seems to worship Kira. He promised the Kira we created that he'd refrain from killing carelessly. We can believe that." L said looking at Matsuda before turning towards me, my dad and Tsuzuki and continuing, "Anyways , we'll air the diary and announce the cancellation of the game…And also announce that we're going to close off and inspect all roads around the Tokyo Dome. Furthermore, our 'own' Kira will respond with, 'Understood. I'll meet you there.'"

"You don't really think that they would go there even if we're inspecting the roads around the dome, do you?" My dad asked L curiously.

"I don't think that the real Kira will go, but I'm not sure about the Second Kira. I can't tell how stupid he is. Also…Assuming he isn't as stupid as we think he is…I'll try to see if there might be another message within this diary. If there is a code that only people who have the so-called Shinigami power can understand, I can't decode it." Lifting up the sheet of paper with the diary entre. "But we should thoroughly check out the places listed in the diary. The 22nd he's meeting a friend in Aoyama. The 24th , he's meeting a friend in Shibuya. We have to prepare for the possibility that our efforts will be fruitless. We also have to be vary of people waiting with notebooks in Aoyama and people lurking in clothing stores in Shibuya." After a moment of silence L starts to speak again.

"All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya and station undercover officers on the stated dates."

"Then I'll go to Aoyama and Shibuya since I'd fit right in and Light can come with me to help if necessary." Matsui said making my dad turn towards him to retort back only to be cut off by Ōkami.

"I'll go too.

"Ōkami-San…"

"It's all right, Asahi-San. I go to Aoyama and Shibuya occasionally. And I'd be the one who'd look most natural hanging out with Matsui-San and Light-Kun. And the only person the Second Kira is interested in is Kira." Ōkami explained though logical I have a feeling it is something more than what he is saying.

/A few hours later/

"So Matsui-san, I'll talk to you and Light tomorrow about going to Aoyama and Shibuya."

"All right, Ōkami. Be careful. Oh and that means you too Light." Matsui said.

"I will, thanks you Matsu and you be careful as well." I said before heading into the cab and Leaving to head home with my dad.

"Light I don't like this."

Blinking I look over to look at my dad.

"Well I don't suppose anyone would like what has been happ-"

"No I mean I don't like you going out there with that Ōkami-San. I see the way he looks at you and I don't like it." He said crossing his arms muttering something on giving lustful gazes where he shouldn't.

"The way he looks at me? I don't know about that dad."

"Well he is and as I said I don't like it." Sighing before he continues, "But unfortunately it was decided that it will be you, Matsui and Ōkami. Just keep an eye out on that boy also while you're out there."

"Okay."

/L's pov./

Watching as Light leaves with his dad and Minamore-Kun leaves in a cab before dialing Matsuda's cell number.

**-"Yes?"-**

"This is Ryuzaki. Please be sure to watch Ōkami and Light very carefully. Please keep this a secret."

-"Y-Yes…I understand…"-

Hanging up the phone while looking out with window. 'As much as I want to say Light-Kun isn't Kira I still have to be careful though I must admit between Light-Kun and Minamore-Kun I would say Minamore seems more darker out of the two but giving his past it would leave a dark impression. Hmmm well we will see how it goes with the trip to Aoyama and Shibuya.'

/Light's pov./

"I'm home."

Watching my mom come to say something. "Light you're late today."

"Yeah…" I should keep the fact I'm helping with the investigation a secret…it will be safer that way anyways. Looking up at my mom before saying, "I have a friend at the university."

"Oh okay" mom said slightly surprised.

"What?!" Sayu runs in yelling before looking at me while holding a bag of chips in one hand and a single chip in the other. "Light! Is it a girlfriend! Come one tell me."

"Hey, hey just cause I'm an 18-year-old college student…doesn't mean I have to have one."

"But light."

You should work on it too then, Sayu."

"Huh? I-I don't have to go for something like that. Beside I thought if anything you would end up with at least a boyfriend."

Since I have already been heading up the stairs she didn't notice the slight twitch before I pout. 'What is with everyone saying I'm gay? I mean I'm not against it but really do I have a giant sign that say I am gay on it above me?'

"Light, what about dinner?" my mom asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh I made some food while I was there so I'm all set but thanks anyways."

/The next day/

"Uh…Tsuzuki? What's going on?" Matsui asked him while me and him look at the seven other with him.

"These are my friends from school." Tsuzuki said smiling.

"Pleased to meet you…" we both said bowing slightly towards the group.

"This is my cousin Taro and Light-Kun. Though I'm sure you have seen Light-Kun around school."

"Huh? Oh yeah you are always with Yuri, Kai, Hibeki-Kun." One of the girl exclaimed.

I nodded my head. "Uh yeah."

"It's my cousin's first time in Tokyo and he said he wanted to go have some fun in Aoyama and Roppongi. I'll be counting on you guys! He's also looking for a girlfriend. Does anyone want to volunteer?" Tsuzuki asked make the group laugh.

"Hey, Tsuzuki…"

"What about this cutie." One of the guys' says jokingly before walking up to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Shoving his arm off before crossing my arms huffing while the others laugh and the girls coo.

"Aw he is so cute."

Walking down the sidewalk after a few minutes. 'While I'm impressed by Tsuzuki's think one how no one would suspect a detective within this group of kids I can't help but be annoyed with being cooed at. Or the guy comment from earlier about the whole cutie thing. Speaking of which I can feel him checking me out from behind and I swear I want to deck him but that would bring unwanted attention to us.'

/Misa's pov./

I watch as a group goes by noticing one in particular. 'Found him! Is it…Tsuzuki…Minamore? He's the only one whose lifespan I can't see. He's Kira!' I though excitedly holding my head up with my hands with my elbows against the table. 'I never thought I would find him so easily.

"All right, Rem. Let's go home."

"You just found him. Is that good enough?" Rem asked.

"I can't just greet him by saying, 'Mr. Kira…I'm pleased to meet you,' in a place with all these people. I know his name. I can easily look him up later. After all, it is such a unique name."

/at misa's house/

Going through the computer looking at the result for Tsuzuki Minamore.

'He sure is amazing, this Tsuzuki Minamore. He won the national tennis competition when he was in his second and third year of middle school. He gave an address as the freshman representative at last year's entrance ceremony at To-oh University…There's no picture of him, but there can't be anyone else with a name like this. Who would have thought that Kira would be so young and cool…! He is better than I ever imagined.' I thought blushing while giggling. 'There are so many places that will just go and sell your personal records. The world is so twisted, isn't it? I even know his address now!'

/Tsuzuki's pov./

'So in the end…There isn't a trace of anything happening in Aoyama on the 22nd and Shibuya on the 24th. The only place left is the Dome on the 30th…" Aihara said.

'I didn't see anyone who could be the fake Kira at Note Blue. Could he really be going to the Dome?'

Snapping out of my thought when the computer beeps showing a black gothic W.

-Ryuzaki, Sakura TV just received another message from the Second Kira. It's postmarked…on the 23rd.-

_**-"I have found Kira. To all of the people at the television station and the police, thank you very much."-**_

'I-It can't be-! Where? In Aoyama? Did his Shinigami find Ryuk and tell him? No…There's no way that he could tell who Ryuk was attached to. I made sure no one was following me…'

/L's pov/

'if this is true, the only thing that corresponds to this tape being mailed on the 23rd is the 22nd in Aoyama. Matsuda, Light Yagami and Tsuzuki Minamore are the only ones from the investigation who went to Aoyama. Is one of them really Kira-?But we don't have absolute proof this happened in Aoyama.' I thought looking at the computer screen.

"he found him? That's not good." Aizawa said.

Mr. Yagami looks at the screen grimly "Yes…It means that the Second Kira and the Kira have teamed up…"

"We're still not sure if they've teamed up. The Second Kira is only saying that he found him. He may not have contacted him yet. Since we've come to this point…the police will have to send a message to the Second Kira…" I said before sipping my tea.

"Send a message?

"Yes. The police have to reach out to the Second Kira. And offer him a deal in exchange for Kira's name."

/Tsuzuki's pov. Later that night/

Hearing the doorbell ring. I walk down the stairs and open the front door to find a woman with long blonde hair, worn in pigtails with light brown eyes and red lipstick covered lips. In a black Lolita styled dress wearing a cross jewelry earrings, necklace, bracelets and rings.

"Good evening. My name is Misa Amane. I came to give you an important notebook you left at the university…"

I nod my head waiting for her to continue.

"Well first thing first is a Pleasure to meet you…as you know now my name is Misa Amane. I thought you might be worried if you were watching TV…I just couldn't take it anymore." Pulling out a black notebook with Death Note written on it in bold white lettering. "This notebook…"

'A Death Note…' I walk towards her touching the edge of the notebook before looking up noticing a big white floating shinigami behind her. 'A Shinigami-! She's the Fake Kira…

I walk to the side. "Come on in."

"Huh? Is it all right-? I'm so happy."

"Yeah sure. I will just go make us both tea real quick." I said after letting her in in watching as she comes in before shutting the door and walking into the kitchen and start on the tea before leading her to my study when it is done.

"Have a seat."

"T-Thank you." Waiting for her to sit before.

"How did you find me?" I ask sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"Ah…I thought so. You didn't do the eye deal, did you?"

'huh?'

"When you have the Shinigami eyes, you can see a person's life span and age. But…you cannot see the lifespan of someone who has a Death Note."

Glancing to the side at Ryuk.

"Well…I didn't know that detail…" Ryuk said.

Nodding my head before looking at Misa. "Okay, I understand that, but…What would happen if you were caught by the police?"

"It's all right…I wasn't caught and if I continue to do as you say, I won't be. Right? And I will see L's name. I will become your eyes…" Misa said looking at me her eyes turn a deep red color. "So…"

"So-?"

"Please make me your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend…?" I asked not sure if I heard correctly.

"Yes…"

'Damn it if I'm not careful with her, she might kill me…But…how can I get with Light if I have to be this girl boyfriend.'

"That's impossible…" I said leaning forward on the desk. "There were three times the usual number of surveillance cameras. Anyone in Aoyama would have been on camera. Including me. If we remained together after that…Even being together here isn't good. Try to understand."

"This is a picture of me when I went to Aoyama." Misa said after pulling out two pictures. In them is a girl with short black hair with black rimmed glasses and brown eyes wearing a black school type uniform.

"I'm sure no one would recognize her like this." Ryuk commented.

"So what about your fingerprints-?"

"The tapes you sent to the television station all have the same fingerprints."

"Those aren't my fingerprints. I did put some thought into my actions. A little while back I lived in the Kansai region. I had a friend who was into the occult. When I told her we should make fake ghost videos and send it to several TV shows, she agreed to help me. I had he dub ten tapes and I made sure not to leave any fingerprints I took those video tapes and put the Kira picture on it and added sound." Misa explained to me.

"And what is that friend doing now?"

"If you want me to kill her, I'll kill her right now! If you really…don't believe me…" she said looking down briefly before looking at me and holding out her Death Note.

"You can hold on to my Death Note. You're just holding on to it so I'll still have ownership and I'll still have my eyes. Isn't that right, Rem?"

"Indeed."

"Now there's no way I can kill you. If I'm of no use, you can kill me."

'Why would she go this far?'

"But you might have removed several pages from the Death Note. You could be hiding them somewhere."

"Why are you so suspicious of me?!" Misa asked standing up with tears in her eyes. "I don't mind if you just use me! Believe me."

"How can you say that?"

Watching Misa sigh before sitting on the floor.

"Exactly one year ago, my parents were killed by a robber right before my eyes. I couldn't forgive him…the trial was drawn-out and some people started saying he was falsely accused…That's when Kira punished him…Kira…means everything to me." Misa said looking at the floor. "I just…wanted to meet you so badly! I wanted to thank you."

'All these irrational methods just to meet Kira…But at least she can get around surveillance cameras and keep her fingerprints off the evidence. She's not as stupid as I thought…She even says that she'll obey me….' I thought as I stood up and walked around the desk to embrace her in a hug.

"I understand…I can't be your boyfriend, but I can act like I am…Those eyes you gave up half of your life for, to meet me and to help me,"

"Thank you…I'll try hard to make you love me." Misa said before embracing me back in a hug. What she didn't notice is me smirking. 'I'll have her meet L to find out his name and eliminate the entire task force headquarters. Except Light of course. I'll then kill her afterwards…That's right. She's…the only person who knows Kira's identity. I can't let her live for long. Then when she is dead I can take Light for my own even if I have to lock him away so only I can reach him.'

Watching as Misa pulls away from the embrace.

"So you'll just act like my boyfriend, huh? That's good enough to start with. So then, could you show me your shinigami?"

'I suppose I should since it's necessary to make her trust me…' I thought before standing up. "Yeah, all right."

"Could you turn around?" I ask before reaching into my back pocket and pull out my wallet.

"Okay."

Watching her back towards me I take out a small piece of paper from my wallet. And touch her hand with it. "You can turn around now."

"Okay." Misa said before turning the chair to face me.

"Hi!" Ryuk said to her.

"Ooh…He's a completely different type of Shinigami from Rem, isn't he? I already know your name. Ryuk." Misa wave at Ryuk before continuing, "Pleased to meet you!" getting a wave back in return from Ryuk.

"Oh yeah, Tsuzuki, do you know how to kill a Shinigami?"

"You're already calling me by my first name?"

"Then could I call you 'Knight' instead? Because you're like Misa's knight in shining armor!"

"Tsuzuki is fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**A True Kira**

**With Kira on the loose it is up to the Great Detective L and College Student Light to stop the mass killing of criminals. But how can they do this when Light himself is a suspect himself even though he is in fact truly innocent. Can light prove his innocence and will L see what really in front of him before it is too late. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note but I do own the Minanore family characters and Kobito and Keratin** **Please Read&Review.**

**Tsuzuki will call Light Yagami-kun and Soichiro Yagami is Yagami-San**

**Note in L's mind he will use these names for people**

**Yagami san for Mr. Yagami aka Light dad**

**Yagami-kun or Light-kun for Light he may say it out loud but later on in chapters but will call him Light-Chan**

**Minamore-san for Tsuzuki he will say this out loud to the same way but it will change only to Minamore-Kun that is it he won't use his first name.**

**Tsuzuki's investigation name is Ōkami**

**Light will use the Investigation names for Kobito and Keratin.**

**Asahi-San - Mr Yagami**

**Matsui- Matsuda**

**Aihara- Aizawa**

**Mari- Mogi**

**Raye Penber - Raymond Pawler **

**Naomi Misora - Shoko Maki**

**-other side of phone-**

'thoughts'

-L talking intertwined with the TV

_-People on tv-_

_**-"Kira's" voice on tv and computer-**_

_**-**__Misa talking intertwined with the TV_

-people talk through a computer-

**-Watari and group intertwined with the TV**

/Light's pov./

"Oh Light, good timing." I walk over to him

"Huh, good timing for what exactly? Did something else happen? Did Kira kill again?"

"Well no but a video message from the Second Kira just arrived."

"Huh another one? That's fast."

Tsuzuki then walks in blinking at us.

"Ōkami your just in time I was just explaining to Light that another tape from the Second Kira has come in. But I think this is going to be the last one. Well, take a look at this." L pointed the controller to the TV and turned it on.

_**-"I will not contact Kira. I'd like to thank the police for their I'm going to help Kira erase evil from the world…And gain his approvalI will begin by punishing criminals that Kira hasn't punished yet. Also, I will share this power among those who are worthy and make this world a better place by…-**_

"Watching this…makes me feel that Kira and the second have joined forces." L said after turning off the TV.

"How do you know that they've joined forces?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Didn't you sense it? I thought you would get the same impression. First of all his attitude towards meeting Kira completely changed. Also, he now say that he wants to punish criminals that Kira didn't punish in order to gain his approval. Why didn't he do this before? He probably never thought that far, so…it's that he's working with Kira likely and was told to say that." L shoved a piece of doughnut into his mouth before continuing, "He was also ordered to hide the fact that they're working together."

"I see. That probably means that Kira isn't thinking about his actions very much."

"Yes. Did Kira encounter something he couldn't overcome? He probably was trying to scare us by making it obvious that he'd recruited the Second Kira. Their union is really threatening. But this lessens the suspicion I had of Light and Ōkami."

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki?!" my dad asked.

"If Light or Tsuzuki was Kira, then they wouldn't have sent in a video like this. They would have tried to threaten me, L, into appearing on television again. Maintaining that lie that they aren't working together, they would have place all the responsibility on the Second Kira…And this is what he'd have him say 'I stopped because Kira told me to,' but I don't think that warning would come from the real Kira. Kira should be happy if L died. There's no way he'd stop me."

"Ryuzaki…" Tsuzuki said.

"Yes?"

"I would never to that if I were Kira."

"Why?"

"I know you personality. L would never go on TV no matter how he was threatened. He wouldn't die in someone else's place. He would think of some way to escape."

"You figured it out."

"Ōkami stop playing 'If I were Kira.' I don't like hearing it even hypothetically. Especially when you are trying to be close to my son." My dad said clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Asahi-San…but I want to tell Ryuzaki what I think. I have to pose the scenario hypothetically in order to solve this case quickly and to clear my name as well as your son's name." Tsuzuki said before walking up to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders "Besides, it's because I'm not Kira that I can talk in that way. And I know that Light-Kun could never be Kira either he is too innocent." I look at Tsuzuki not noticing L's hand slightly tighting into a fist before dropping the sugar into his cup of tea but I saw the way Raymond Pawler and Shoko Maki were looking irritated at Tsuzuki's arm on my shoulder like they were trying to burn it off with just their eyes in fact my dad just looked plain murderous right now I was relieve when he moved his arm from me.

"You're right. You're both not Kira. No, it wouldn't be a problem if either of you were kira. Because you're both…my first friends ever…"

I couldn't help but be shocked and happy at the same time. I could tell Tsuzuki was shocked too.

"Yeah, you're a friend I have much in common with." Tsuzuki said.

"Thank you."

"I've been lonely since you've been taking breaks from school." I said looking at L. "I was wondering if maybe I could play tennis with you since we didn't get to last time." Looking at him tilting my head down shyly with a slight blush just in case he says no.

"Yes. By all means." L says smiling before getting up and passing me a doughnut.

I smile and lift my hand excepting it. "Thank you."

/A day later/

I was walking with Tsuzuki and some girl from his class walking around school.

"That's not true. I just know how to swim with the tide." Tsuzuki said but that's about all I heard since when I looked noticed he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" The girl who I keep forgetting her name ask Tsuzuki but I just look towards where he is looking and see L sitting on a bench in his normal position wearing no socks or shoes reading a book. When he does look at us he gives us a wide smile.

"Oh, Yagami, Minamore. Hello." But for some reason I felt dizzy but I just ignore it and shake my head to clear it.

Walking up to L smiling. "Hi. " I didn't hear Tsuzuki excuse the girl but soon he is next to me looking at L. "Was that okay? More importantly, didn't you say that you were afraid to appear in front of people? Are you alright out here?"

"I realized that as long a neither one of you are not Kira, it's okay. You and Light are the only ones on the outside who know I'm L…So, I've told everyone at the headquarters that if I die in the next few days…to assume that either one of you is Kira or even both but I don't think that one is too much of a possibility."

/L's pov./

Looking in the book I was reading waiting for Light-Kun or Minamore-Kun to show up. Though as much as I hate to wait I can't wait to see Light-Kun. Looking up I then see them both standing a few feet away from me withsome girl if I'm not mistaken she is called Takade.

"Oh, Yagami, Minamore. Hello." I said waving to them but for some reason Minamore_Kun is frowning and then I notice Light shaking his head as though he couldn't believe I was there. Or that is what I assume.

I watch as Light walks over to me smiling sweetly before saying, "Hi."

Looking at Light now that he is up close I noticed he is a little flushed making him look adorable. 'Well Minamore-Kun was right about Light-Kun he just has this innocence about him. But I should be careful none the less as much as I don't want to think about it he could be Kira. Just then before I can say anything Minamore-Kun comes up to me and Light-kun.

"Was that okay? More importantly, didn't you say that you were afraid to appear in front of people? Are you alright out here?" Minamore-kun asked me.

"I realized that as long a neither one of you are not Kira, its okay. You and Light are the only ones on the outside who know I'm L…So, I've told everyone at the headquarters that if I die in the next few days…to assume that either one of you is Kira or even both but I don't think that one is too much of a possibility." Putting on my shoes I get up before looking at them.

"Shall we have some cake in the cafeteria?"

"Sure…My next lecture was canceled." Light said smiling at me though he seemed a little off.

"I just finished my last class for the day so I guess I can come."

"That's good." I said as we all turn and walk towards the cafeteria. "I wonder if they have shortcake."

"Well…who knows."

"Don't worry they do. In fact they have the best strawberry cheesecake."

"Wait you like cheesecake don't you know how much sugar in it plain alone much less with toppings." Minamore-Kun seemed a little unnerved by the mere mention of it. Though I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he liked it and the fact strawberry cheesecake makes it even better.

"What of course I like it. It is so good. I don't see how people could hate it in fact." Light said nodding his head while looking dazed.

"Well I don't." Minamore-Kun said crossing his arms.

Knocking Light out of his daze when he heard this I notice he is now looking at Minamore like he committed to most dastardly crime ever. "B-But it is strawberry cheesecake. How can you not like it?" Light-Kun said pouting.

"Yes Minamore-Kun how can you say such a thing?" I asked biting on my thumb smiling a bit.

Before Minamore_Kun can say anything a voice called to him.

"Tsuzuki-! There you are-! I watched a a blond girl who I knew as Misa Amane.

"I came because I had a photo shoot nearby!" she then looked at me and Light. "Friends of yours?"

Looking us both over facing me first. "He's so unique and cool…" she then looked fully at Light before squealing. "Oh he is so cute." Glomping him. "Can I keep him?"

Light-kun looked nervously at mewith pleading eyes to help him. "I'm sorry miss."

"Oh I'm Misa Amane and I'm Tsuzuki's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you two."

"Yes well can you let Light-Kun go now? I highly doubt your boyfriend appreciates it."

"Oh!" she exclaims before letting go.

"Anyways I'm Hideki Ryuga. And this is Light Yagami."

"Huh? Hideki Ryuga?"

"Yeah, he has the same first name and last name as that 't that funny?" Minamore say to Misa.

I laugh a bitbefore saying, "Minamore…I'd say I'm jealous since I have been a huge fan of yours since the August issue of 'Eighteen.'"

"What? Really? I'm so happy…"

"But of course that doesn't change that Light-Kun is quite cute as well." I said smirk when Light blushes a dark Red and stutters a bit.

Quickly I grab the phone from her pocket quickly hiding it.

"Hey! Who touched my butt?!" Misa yelled looking back.

I looked at my hand before looking at Misa.

"How disgraceful!"

/Light's pov./

"I can't forgive anyone who would take advantage of this situation." L said running to be in front of Misa. "I'll find the culprit."

"Ryuga! You're so funny!" Misa giggled I couldn't help but giggle a bit too since L was obviously the one who did it but even though I didn't like he touched her butt he was just too cute to be mad at. Not noticing L or Tsuzuki looking at me when I giggled.

/L's pov./

Hearing Light-kun giggle was like listen to beautiful bells out of my thoughts only when I hear someone call Misa's name.

"Misa!" I turn and see a young woman maybe about thirty with back hair in a bun wearing a green dress suit and stylish glasses come up and grab Misa arms. "It's time! Are you planning to be late again?!"

"Oh, sorry, Yoshi…"

"Let's go."

"Oh, yeah." I watched as she turned back. "See you after work, Tsuzuki…"

"Now then, shall we go, you two?"

"Yeah…" Minamore-Kun said. "Sorry, could you go on ahead you two? I need to use the restroom."

"I see. Well then…lets go Light-Kun" I said walking with Light to the Cafeteria.

After a few feet a hear the cell phone I got of Misa ring. I look at it for a little while with a smile before answering it. "Yes?" waiting a little while beforesaying "Hello?"

"What do you me 'hello'?" I heard Lights voice ask.

"oh, this cell phone must have been dropped by someone in the commotion earlier."

Getting no response back I decide to see if they were still on. "Hello?"

"Yeah…That's Misa's cell phone, so…I'll give it back to her…"

" I see. I understand." Hanging up the phone before passing it to Tsuzuki who was standing right behind me.

Walking away with Light I notice him raise an eyebrow at me.

"Is there something wrong Light-Kun?"

"Well since I saw what really happened back there I was wondering why you did that." Light tilted his head looking at me curiously.

"Well you see…" before I can finish saying anything though my phone rings.

/Light's pov./

"Yes. I see. We did it. I understand." Watching as L hangs up the phone before grabbing my hand and walking us towards Tsuzuki.

"This may be good and bad news to you, but…Misa Amane has just been taken into custody under suspicion of being the Second Kira. There were hair and fibers, among other things, attached to the masking tape sealing the tapes the second Kira sent. We have discovered many matching samples of evidence in her room. There will probably be a riot if we charge her with being the Second Kira, so we're telling the public that she's voluntarily coming with us because her manager is suspected of drug possession. The truth will probably never go to public…"

I have to admit I didn't see that coming. But I can't think of that for too long since the dizzy feeling returned.

/L's pov./

I then notice Light-Kun holding his head before shaking it.

"Light-Kun you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah just a l-little dizzy-" I notice as he swayed a bit while saying this before he fell forward.

"Light-Kun!" I yelled catching him in my arms not hearing Minamore yell out Light-Kun's name.

'Damn it what happened? Was it because of Misa in custody? Wait no It couldn't have been that because he was shaking his head the same way before he found out about her. And it couldn't have been a heart attack since he wasn't clenching his chest. Not to mention he was flushed and saying he was dizzy right before he collapsed so it could be heat exhaustion, fever damn it no time to think on this now I better bring him to the nurse.

Picking him up bridal-style before taking off to the nurses office. Upon entering the nurse quickly went to work to help Light-Kun. Letting the Nurse do her job waiting patiently to find out if Light-Chan no wait I mean Light-Kun is okay.

/a couple minutes pass/

I watch as Light-Kun sleep soundly on the bed in here before noticing the Nurse come up to me.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes he should be fine once he get more rest. From what I can tell I was a combination of stress, sleep deprivation and dehydration. Just make sure he gets relaxes get rest and drinks plenty of fluids he should be fine."

"Okay I will. Thank you." Watching her smile sadly one last time towards Light-Kun before walking away to leave us alone. Turning back towards Light-Kun I tuck some hair his ear. 'As much as I hate to admit it Light-Kun worked his way into my heart and became one of my precious people.

/Light's pov./

Blinking my eyes open before noticing L sitting next to the bed I'm in. 'huh? He must have brought me to see the nurse.' As I move to sit up only to get pushed back down by my shoulders.

"You shouldn't move so soon Light-Kun."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well you passed out due to of stress, sleep deprivation and dehydration. Light-Kun I want you to explain to me what has you so stressed that you are not taking care of yourself properly?"

"Well you see with the case then school not to mention work at the house and cooking for people and making sure you have sweets on hand I been helping my sister with homework. Then there is walking to and from school and picking up groceries then cram school. Oh and I babysit for my uncle Kobito and Keratin."

L looked at me with a raised eyebrow though he seems to be upset with the list. "No wonder this has happened you have to slow down. Don't worry about getting me sweets and stuff like that though I do like your backing and cooking Watari can do it as well. As for the groceries I'm sure you dad is willing to help or even your mom. You can walk to and from school but have a water bottle available. Now about cram school I'm sure you are smart enough where you don't need to be in cram school."

I open my mouth to protest but only to have L cover my mouth. "No, no arguing on this Light-Kun you overworked yourself and you need to have a healthier schedule. And yes I know I'm not one to talk with my sweets but I'm more us to it and I balance things too. Now with babysitting narrow the days down I'm sure they can find a good babysitting to help out so it not you all the time. As for the case well I can't say much just to let me know when you need a break. You can still help your sister but she has friend who could help as well, okay. Now I don't want you to stress out like this again got it."

I nod my head before I find myself in the wrapped up in a hug. I am surprised at first but then I relax and smile hugging L back.

/at the headquarters and L's pov./

I think about Light-Kun only to shake my head to clear my thoughts before walking over to my usual chair.

"Watari, has she said anything?"

-"No, she hasn't said anything yet."-

"Get me a visual of her."

-"Are you sure?"-

"Yes quickly."

/Tsuzuki's pov./

I passed my Notebook to Rem. "I relinquish ownership of this notebook."

Rem lowered her hand before saying, "Take care of Misa." Before taking her leave.

"Are you sure about this Tsuzuki?" Ryuk asked

"Yeah…"

"I never that the notebook I gave you would end up buried in the ground…"

"Listen Ryuk, I'm just hiding it in the ground. I won't get rid of it until…the next time I say, 'get rid of it.' When I say it, regardless the context it's in, it means,'I want to be rid of the notebook.'"

"Got it…"

/L's pov./

-"Mister Stalker, this is illegal. Stop it. please, Mister Stalker."-

"She's been acting like this ever since she passed out and regained consciousness…"

"Honestly Does she think she can act dumb like this?"

-"Okay, I know. Could you at least take off my blindfold? I really want to see what you look like…"-

"Mr. Matsuda…Give Mr. Mogi a call." I said holding out my hand to him waiting for the phone.

"Huh- oh..."

"When you apprehended Misa Amane, you told her that we suspect that she's the Second Kira, didn't you?"

**-"Yes…I did as you told me. I covered her eyes and mouth from behind and told her so she could hear, 'You're going to come with me on suspicion of being the Second Kira.' She didn't seem to be struggling."-**

"Amane, let's seriously talk more about what happened before you went to sleep. Do you know Tsuzuki Minamore? Or Light Yagami? Why did you approach Tsuzuki Minamore?"

-"Huh? Tsuzuki Minamore my own boyfriend. There's no way I wouldn't know him. While Light Yagami is his little cutie of a friend. I was even going to offer to try and get him to model with me."-

'she was so tight-lipped about it earlier, but…now, she nonchalantly says that Minamore's her boyfriend? And Light is a friend of him and she wants him to model with her…'

"What's going on?"

Next thing I know I hear my cell phone ringing. Grabbing it from my pocket I notice the name. "It's from Tsuzuki." I here Mr. Yagami sigh before saying, "Turn the visuals and sounds off."

/Light's pov/

Blinking I look down at my phone. 'huh who would call now' I thought before grabbing my phone and looking at it showing Matsuda number. 'huh? Why is L calling me?' shrugging I answer.

"Hello?"

**-"Light-kun could you show up at the headquarters please?"-**

"Huh…okay sure be right there." Hanging up before heading to the headquarters.

'I wonder what's going on.'

/Tsuzuki's pov. at the front of the headquarters/

Finally reaching the front entrance I hear foot step running up from behind. When I turn to see who it is I notice Light-Kun. 'Wait…what is he doing here. Damn it… I told L I didn't want him to know.'

"Hello Yagami-Kun, what are you doing here."

"Um well you see I got a call from Ryuzaki to come here. Why? Do you know what is happening by any chance?"

I sigh irritated but answer non-the-less, "Yes I do but I can't say it till we are inside."

"Oh…okay."

Walking inside we both walk to room K2801. Walking inside I notice everyone here. I notice Mr. Yagami stand up.

"Light? What are you doing here?"

"I had called him to show up to hear this with the rest of us." L said back faced to us.

"Ryuzaki, I told you over the phone, but…I think I may be Kira."

"Huh? But…Tsuzuki." Light runs in front of me and hold my shoulder. "That's impossible! Tsuzuki explain to me what you're talking about."

Sighing I hug Light-Kun to me. "I know it is tough to think but Light-Kun, if Ryuzaki is L, I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said that he's the world's best detective. L has decided that I am Kira. Therefore, I must be."

"What?! What are you talking about, Tsuzuki?! That is not how it works. Yes you are right about him being one of the greatest detective but even then evidence is key to a case. How can you be sure it is you?"

"Light-Kun…I'm not sure of anything anymore…even if I have no memory…there could be another me who's killing people as I sleep who knows there could be another you too Light-Kun."

"That's impossible." L said.

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki?"

"Actually, there was a time when I put surveillance cameras in your both of your rooms for five straight days."

"Cameras?" I questioned looking wide eyed.

"What Cameras?!" Light exclaimed shocked and flushing red.

"Yes. You both slept normally at night…Broadcasted criminals that you didn't know about were dying. But I decided that, even if either of you were Kira, you wonldn't give yourself away on camera."

"Won't give myself away, huh?"

"Oh and Light."

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"I am in no way in quoit 'that desperate and downright perverted.'"

Hearing Raymond Pawler and Shoko Maki laugh in the back ground I couldn't help but be confused especially when Light-Kun blushing an even darker red.

"Okay what are you talking about?" Matsui asked confused while Mari and Aihara looked confused yet slightly amused.

"Light-Kun's sister Sayu asked Light to picture how cool it would be to be a detective and get away with something like putting cameras in someone's home. Also if they would actually does something like that. Even going to say that they would probably put them everywhere even in the shower. And Light told he in I quote 'I don't think people will that desperate and downright perverted Sayu.'"

There was a moments of silence before everyone but L, Light-Kun and Mr. Yagami started to bust out laughing.

"Oh it was so perfect especially since it was the first day of it and all L said to that was '…Perverted?' and Yagami-San muttering about how he is not a pervert or desperate." Raymond said once he calmed down enough to say anything."

"Well back on topic. While that may be true…Well, up to a certain point, I believe that some major criminals should die…I think that anyone who has such thought could become Kira."

"Tsuzuki! I believe the same thing! I've thought it would be better if quite a few people were dead. But, even so, we can't really kill people, right?" Matsui stated to him before continuing, "Beside criminals were dying while you had no knowledge of them. The surveillance cameras proved that!"

"N-No…We were short of investigators then and we only watched the two when they was at home…it's also not as if we were watching them every hour of those five days…There may have been a way for either one of them to kill while they weren't at home." Aihara pointed out.

After a moment of silence L began to talk again, "I kind of don't like the direction of this conversation, but…Fine. Fully restrain Tsuzuki Minamore and Light Yagami and put them in a cell. Make sure they are in separate cells."

"W-What are you…?!" Mr. Yagami said shocked.

"You're going to detain…both of them?" Shoko asked shocked as well.

"We should do this now. You two won't be able to go anywhere where my eyes can't see you.

"T-This is crazy. There's no way that my son is Kira…My son wouldn't…and I don't even believe Minamore is either." Light sighs before opening his mouth.

"It's fine dad."

"Light…"

"We can't help you catch Kira if I keep worrying that one of us is Kira. Or even that we may be your man…In exchange…Untill you decide that I'm not Kira or you agree that I'm not Kira, don't let me free no matter what I say or whatever condition I'm in." I said to L.

"The same goes for me Ryuzaki." Light chimed in.

"Understood…Mr. Yagami, could you come up with an excuse for Lights absence for your family? No, please do it now."

"Well, I'm not too sure I can so suddenly…But why does my son and Minamore have to be thrown into prison?"

"You're being stubborn, Mr. Yagami. I am serious about doing this." I stated calmly.

"Wha-…but what about you light are you serious on this…"

"Yeah dad…by take away our freedom…We'll be able to defeat the fear of Kira that lies within us."

"Oh and Light-Kun don't forget what we talk about before it still stands."

/L's pov. 10 mintues later/

"Mr. Aihara, please take care of Yagami-Kun. Mr. Matsui you take care of Minamore-Kun." I said

"Yes…"

"Alright…"

Both walking the two handcuffed, blindfolded wearing Black long sleaved shirts and black pants were down to their own cells.

/one day of confinement/

"Ryuzaki…Please take me off the investigation."

"Chief?!"

"We're holding my son as a suspect in this case…I shouldn't be here. Regardless of whether we should investigate him, when talking about confining him, I let my personal feelings get in the way…"

"That's true. Personal feelings shouldn't be involved…"

"A-And, if my son is really Kira…I don't know what kind of actions I may take."

"yes. I can imagine that you would…kill your son and then kill yourself. I agree that we shouldn't have you here."

"Ryuzaki! Could you confine me as well? I'm calm now, but…I don't know what I'll do when my feelings for my son…"

"I thought you might say something like that, huh?" eating a piece of cantaloupe before continuing, "However, even though I'm confining you…please keep your cell phone on as usual. Maintain regular contact with your family and people from the outside. We won't tell Light-Kun about this. If Light calls you, talk to him as if you're right here, inside headquarters. Also, we will give you continuing updates of the what's going on in the investigation. Is that okay?"

"I am indebted to you, Ryuzaki…"

A/N I don't have a beta to ssy but i have my sister proof read things i'm not saying there won't be miss spellings or an occasional miss on a double word or spell check actually trying to change that is right Like names and other thing but i hope you like none the less. Also sorry on the wait i'm working on Chapter 8 so it should be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A True Kira**

**With Kira on the loose it is up to the Great Detective L and College Student Light to stop the mass killing of criminals. But how can they do this when Light himself is a suspect himself even though he is in fact truly innocent. Can light prove his innocence and will L see what really in front of him before it is too late. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note but I do own the Minanore family characters and Kobito and Keratin** **Please Read&Review.**

**Tsuzuki will call Light Yagami-kun and Soichiro Yagami is Yagami-San**

**Note in L's mind he will use these names for people**

**Yagami san for Mr. Yagami aka Light dad**

**Yagami-kun or Light-kun for Light he may say it out loud but later on in chapters but will call him Light-Chan**

**Minamore-san for Tsuzuki he will say this out loud to the same way but it will change only to Minamore-Kun that is it he won't use his first name.**

**Tsuzuki's investigation name is Ōkami**

**Light will use the Investigation names for Kobito and Keratin.**

**Asahi-San - Mr Yagami**

**Matsui- Matsuda**

**Aihara- Aizawa**

**Mari- Mogi**

**Raye Penber - Raymond Pawler **

**Naomi Misora - Shoko Maki**

**-other side of phone-**

'thoughts'

-L talking intertwined with the TV

_-People on tv-_

_**-"Kira's" voice on tv and computer-**_

_**-**__Misa talking intertwined with the TV_

-people talk through a computer-

**-Watari and group intertwined with the TV**

/Third day of Confinement- L's pov./

Looking at the monitors I notice only Mr. Yagami, Misa and Minamore awake. Light was curled up slightly on the bed asleep.

-"Mister stalker, I want to take a bath. You know where I live, don't you? Bring me a change of clothes…"-

"This situation has gotten even more bizarre…"

"I feel sorry for the chief…"

-"Ryuzaki, what's happening? Have any new criminals been broadcast that Kira would target in the last couple of days? Did kira kill anyone?"-

"Quite a few criminals have been broadcast, but since you and Light been detained none of them have been killed."

-"No one's been killed? Really?"-

"Yes."

-"I see…Maybe I am Kira…"-

'What's going on? I thought that the murders would continue even with Light Yagami and Tsuzuki Minamore confined, but in reality, they completely stopped…It seemed like they wanted to be confined, but this would mean that one is Kira…Now the question is who and if they are conscious of being Kira…If they are Kira…Does he think he can get away with saying that he wasn't conscious of what he was doing? It's not like them though…No, it's not like Kira…'

/Fifth day of Confinement/

-"Mister stalker,your video won't sell if I'm just sitting…"-

"Mr. Yagami looks worse than Tsuzuki, Misa or Light…"

"Of course it been five day since Light's been imprisoned."

"During that time, not a single criminal who's been broadcast has died. In times like this, I suppose it's harder for the parents than the suspects themselves…Especially since now, it's almost definite that Light might be Kira."

"But don't forget Tsuzuki."

"Yes but Tsuzuki is not his child."

"Mr. Yagami."

-"What is it?! Good news?! Bad news?!"-

"Uh, no…Try not to work yourself up too much… You won't accomplish anything by mulling over things. The outcome will remain the same. Perhaps you should rest…in a more comfortable place."

-"Out of the question!" he yells knocking over the chair as he stands up. "There's no place anywhere that would be relaxing in this situation. In the state I'm in now, this is the best place for me. No matter what the result, when I leave, I'll leave with my son!"-

"I understand…"

/Seventh day of Confinement/

"Light, it's only been one week, but you're looking worn out…are you all right?"

-"Huh? Oh don't worry I'll be fine. After all it is for the case right." He looks towards the camera smiling weakly.-

I sigh before checking on Tsuzuki Minamore.

"Minamore-Kun as I have said to Light, it's only been one week, but you're looking worn out…are you all right?"

-Watching as he doesn't say anything for a while before looking up. "Yeah.. I know I probably look pretty bad in here, but…this useless pride, I'll just have to…get rid of it…" before being quiet for a couple of seconds and looking around confused. "Ryuzaki…I know I agreed to be detained and chose to do this…but now I just clearly realized that doing this is meaningless! It's because we are not Kira! Get us out of here quickly!"-

"I can't do that. We promised that no matter what you said, I wouldn't let you out until we decided on whether or not you were Kira."

"There was something wrong with me then! Do you really think that Kira would be able to operate without being conscious of it? I don't remember committing Kira's crimes, so I'm not him! And Light-Kun is too sweet literally. I bet he would take off his if he forgot a coat that he would use his shirt to shield a puppy in the rain."-

"While I can see where you are saying on Light-Kun" I said to try and not think of a shirtless Light. "I also don't believe that Kira has been acting without self-awareness all this time. But if you are him everything matches up. As soon as you two were detained, murders by Kira stopped…"

-"Listen Ryuzaki, hear me out…I am not lying…I'm not Kira…neither is Light-Kun…I can only think that we've been framed!"-

'What's wrong…Tsuzuki Minamore-? What you're saying doesn't make sense…but for some reason it feels like it's the truth…'

-Hurry and get us out of here. We're wasting time!"

"What's going on? This isn't like Tsuzuki…He's taking back what he said earlier it makes no logical sense…" Aizawa said.

"We can't release them now that the murders have stopped…Even I know that." Matsuda added in.

"Well, whatever anyone says…can't we just decide that They are Kira, and that the case is solved?"

/Fifteenth day of Confinement/

"W-what going on?" Matsuda says quickly coming into the room. "Two weeks' worth of criminals were murdered all at once yesterday!"

"Yeah. Kira Strikes again Kira is back…"

"Did you tell the Chief?"

"No, not yet…"

I watch as Matsuda grabs the Mic for Mr. Yagami's cell.

"Chief, Kira has started killing again!"

-"What?!"-

"Kira was just resting. He's started punishing criminals again."

-"Is that true, Matsuda-?! Then my son…I shouldn't be happy that the murders have occurred, but…now, suspicion of my son will be…No…knowing Ryuzaki…He wont say he's completely cleared just yet…"-

That making everyone look at me Shoko with the stern mother look.

"Well then…He's in the grey…" I said calmly.

"Did you hear that, Chief?!"

"Yeah, he and Tsuzuki were pretty much guilty up to now…Thank goodness…"

"It's probably a grey that's one shade closer to being clear. Then I'll just tell Light and Tsuzuki, too."

I smack his hand away from the mic. "Matsuda! I mean, Mr. Matsuda, please stop."

"Matsuda…?"

"Don't tell them."

"W-Why-?"

I press both mic for Light and Tsuzuki's cell's "Light? Tsuzuki"

"What is it Ryuzaki?"

"It's already been over two weeks. There haven't been any new killings. Won't you or Tsuzuki just give up and confess that you're Kira?"

"Don't say stupid thing like that Ryuzaki." Tsuzuki stated looking at the cameras from his sitting position on the floor. "You're wrong. I can understand why you deduced from the investigation that me and Light are Kira, But it's a trap. I'm not Kira! Zoom in or something and Look us in the eyes! Are these the eyes of someone who's lying?"

I look at them both while they both look upset what really gets me are the tears shining in Light's eyes making my chest clench. Turning off their mics I press Misa.

"Amane…you're really sure that you don't know who Kira is, do you?"

-"Huh? That again? That's what I want to know! Kira is a hero of justice who punished the burglar who killed my parents.'-

'I don't understand what's going on…"

/Somewhere else unknown Rem's pov./

"Use it like that to kill the criminals who are broadcast, than you can use the notebook however you want. Those are the conditions." I said to the black haired man sitting in front of me at the desk.

'If everything goes according to Tsuzuki Minamore's plans, this is sure to save Misa…'

"This is a good deal for both of us, isn't it? Or I guess as you would say…it's good business."

/Fiftieth Day in Confinement L's pov./

"Yagami-San, are you all right? There's no reason for you to stay like that."

"It's been over a month since Kira started to Kill criminals again…I am sure my son isn't Kira and Tsuzuki can't be either since he has been under confinement too…Now, all that's left is for you to be sure…I get out when my son does…"

"The Chief sure is stubborn…"

"Light, are you all right?"

-"Yeah, I'm all right, but…Ryuzaki…criminals have stopped dying since I've been confined. I think it's highly likely that Kira is someone who knows about me and Tsuzuki's situation."-

"No. Criminals are not dying because you two are Kira."

"No! I'm not Kira. Neither is Tsuzuki. How many times must I say it until you'll understand?"

'Kira should know that killings have begun again…it doesn't seem like they know…'

"This is cruel, Ryuzaki…You still haven't told Light or Tsuzuki that criminals are being killed again…" Aizawa said.

"Amane…"

-"Yes?"-

"I know you're tired, but are you all right?"

-"Are you stupid? There'd be something wrong with me…if I was all right after all these days…"-

"Yes, that's true.

-"Let me go…I want to see Tsuzuki…I want to…see Tsuzuki…see Tsuzuki…"

"It seems like all four of them are at their limit…"

"Ryuzaki, why are you still confining Tsuzuki and Light? You should let them go already! If you do, the Chief will come out too. Criminal are still being killed even though Tsuzuki, Misa and Light aren't able to obtain any information. We know atleast that much."

"No. All we know is that Amane harbors an unnaturally strong love for Tsuzuki Minamore."

"Ryuzaki…sorry, but I think that you're doing this because you don't want to admit you were wrong about them."

"I thought you might think that."

"As Light has said, Kira's killed Lind L. tailor and the FBI agents. If he could kill under surveillance and without obtaining information, then he wouldn't have needed to kill Tailor and the FBI agents! Me and Naomi were only lucky our names were not on the list. But as it seems no matter how hard we investigate, he can't be traced. Kira doesn't kill without a reason. You even said so yourself." Raymond said.

"I see…If he could kill in these circumstances, he shouldn't have had a problem with leaving those FBI agents alone…"

"It's already been fifty days…There's no reason to be doing this. Besides that, we should be thinking of ways to catch the real Kira."

"I understand."

I press the button to Mr. Yagami's cell. "Yagami-San."

-"What is it?"-

"Will you return to task force headquarters? I want you to hear my theory on what's happening. But first, I want to talk to you as Light's Father."

-"All right."-

/Three days later- Mr. Yagami's pov./

"I never thought that you would be an old man, mister Stalker." Misa Amane said.

"I'm not a stalker. I'm a detective." I said to her calmly.

"A detective?! I remember now! I was told that I was being arrested for being the Second Kira or something…That was for real? It couldn't be…There's no way the police would tie me up in such a fetish-like way…Anyways, isn't it strange that my hands and feet are restained even though you're going to let me go?"

"Be quiet."

Going into a parking lot building I see Light, Tsuzuki, Mogi and Aizawa.

Stoping the car and opening the door. I ket Misa out. As soon as she see Tsuzuki she smiles.

"Tsuzuki!" running over to him.

"Misa?"

"I was dying to see you-! Light you're here too?"

"Otosan, what is going on?"

"Huh? Otosan-? No way! Light I'm sorry I called your dad a stalker and other rude things like that…" Looking back at me before continuing "Pleased to meet you. My name is Misa Amane. I'm currently friends with Light and girlfriend to Tsuzuki…"

Aizawa took keys from inside his coat before handing it to me. "I leave it to you, Chief."What's wrong? Hurry up and get in."

All three of us hop into the car with Light by the left side door Misa in the Middle and Tsuzuki by the right side door.

"We're finally cleare

D and free to go, right?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No…"

They looked up at me confused.

"You three are now…being taking to your execution. I volunteered to escort you to the execution site, secretly built in an underground facility."

"Our execution?" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"What?!" Misa called out shocked.

"What are you talking about, otosan?" Hearing Lights voice so confused and scared made me want to reach back a hold him like I did when he was a child.

"This is a joke, isn't it?"

"L has decided that Tsuzuki Minamore is Kira, Misa Amane is the Second Kira and Light Yagami is Third Kira. He has decided that if you were executed, the killing would stop."

"Haven't the Killing stopped?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No, they're still continuing."

"Continuing? That's not what he told me…" Light said upset.

"L was trying to get a confession out of you. That's not the problem here. L's suggestion that the killing would stop if you three were eliminated…was immediately accepted by all the top Officials of the UN and the Japanese government. Kira will be erased, hidden from the public."

"That's crazy." Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"Wait, dad, I'm not the Kira!"

"That's right. What are you thinking?! He is your own son!"

"This is not my decision, it's L's. He has solved many difficult cases in the past and never been wrong."

"Dad…do you trust L more than me?" he asked me sounding broken.

"L says that if the killings don't stop, then he'll take responsibility and end his own life…"

"L…What are you thinking-? I understand that from the material investigation up to now, this may seem like the only logical answer. But this is wrong! Why did L come to this conclusion-? Something's strange…This isn't like L at all…L's always used hard evidence in all of his cases. Is he planning to end it like this?!"

"We're almost there." Taking a sharp turn off the highway and going down to be underneath it and stoping.

"Where are we."

"Why did you bring us in the middle of nowhere? What are you going to do?"

"Are you going to let us go?" Misa asked.

"Nobody will see us here…I decided to bring you here instead of the execution site. Light…I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself."

"What are you talking about dad?!"

"That's crazy!"

"Stop it already! You're crazy!"

"Kill your child and then yourself?" Misa yells at me crying. "If you want to die, then why don't you just die by yourself?! If you do this, then you'll be no different from Kira."

"No…I'm different from Kira. I have a responsibility as a parent and as the Detective Supertendent!"

"Otosan, Misa's right! If we die here, we'll never find out the truth! It would be better if we ran away-"

I grab the gun in my coat. "It's too late Light…Either way, you'll be executed…at least this way…it'll be…by my own hand." I said before pointing the gun at Lights head.

"Stop otosan! I'm not Kira! If we die here, we all fall into Kira's trap!" Light yelled at me crying. "Don't you see?!"

"Amane…Minamore…I'm going to die here with my son. I have no reason to kill you two. The police will probably find this car soon. You'll both be executed at the original site." I said clicking the safety switch off. "Light…from one murderer to another I'll see you in hell!"

"Otosan!"

"Stop!" Misa and Tsuzuki yelled before I pulled the trigger. Watching as nothing happened and the gun smoke.

Light blinks confused and scared

"A blank-?"

I sag against the car seat. "Thank goodness…"

"Thank goodness? What are you doing, dad?"

"Forgive me, you three…This was the only way to free you from confinement…but please understand…I did this because I believe you're not Kira…Were you watching Ryuzaki? I did as you said, and as you can see I'm still alive."

-"Yes, it was a convincing performance. If Amane were the second Kira who can kill just by knowing a person's face, then she would have killed you before you fired same goes for Tsuzuki. Also if Light, the Kira I know would even kill his parents if he was in trouble. In Tsuzuki's case, I cannot deny the possibility that he may have discovered it was all an act halfway through. But as I promised, I will end their confinement. Also as promised, even though she insists that that those tapes where just occult videos, I have physical evidence and a confession that she sent the Kira videos. So Mise Amane will remain under surveillance until Kira is caught and his case resolved." L said to us.-

"What's with that? Do you still suspect me?"

"Well, you get to return to your everyday life. If you're not guilty, you can think of the surveillance as police protection." I said looking back at them again.

"I see. Since I'm not the Second Kira, I should think of it like I have some bodyguards."

-"Also Light and Minamore…I will arrange things so that you two and I will be together 24 hours a day, working on the investigation."-

"Okay." Light said still shaken up.

"All right, Ryuzaki. Let's catch all Kira together." Tsuzuki said while trying to calm Light down with Misa help.

-"Yes. I'm looking forward to working with you."-

When the connection is cut I try and pat Light on the head sighing when he flinches back.

"I'm really sorry Light…I hope you can forgive me for this."

/Back at the headquarters- Light's pov./

"Is this really necessary Ryuzaki?" Tsuzuki asked lifting up his cuffed hand which is on left wrist which is on a five foot chain with another cuff on L's right wrist while mine is on my right wrist which is the same as Tsuzuki but the cuff to this chain is on L's left wrist…Life just loves to get complicated I inwardly sigh.

"I'm not doing that because I want to. Huh? Is what you meant by being together with them 24 hours a day? It's kinda gross for three men to be like that…" Misa said before backing away trying to bring me back with her before continuing, "Ryuzaki, is that what you're into?"

"I told you I'm not doing this because I want to." L said exasperated.

"but, Tsuzuki belongs to Misa…If you and Light are with him 24 hours a day, then when will I have time to go on dates with him?"

"Dates will be with the four of us."

"Huh/ Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of you two?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything. But I will be watching."

"What's with that? You really a pervert, aren't you?"

"Tsuzuki, please silence Misa."

"Misa, don't be selfish. You were definatly the one who sent the tapes, be grateful you're allowed as much freedom as this and think about how Light is now. He just had a traumatizing experience enough don't you think?"

"Huh? While I understand the Light situation. I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? Don't you trust your own lover?"

"Girlfriend? You said you fell in love with me at first sight…and now you're always forcing yourself on me…" Tsuzuki said looking startled.

"So then you took advantage of that fact and kissed me?" Running up to Tsuzuki hitting his chest yelling, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid-!"

"About this 'love at first sight' thing…It happened in Aoyama on May 22, didn't it, Misa?" L asked.

"Yes."

"Why did you go to Aoyama on that day? What did you wear?" L asked again.

"I told you, I just happened to go there. How many times have I told you? I don't really remember how I felt that day or what I wore! Is it so wrong for me to be hanging out in Aoyama without a reason?" Misa asked.

"So when you came back from Aoyama, You were in Love with Tsuzuki and knew his name."

"Yes."

"You don't even know how you got his name." L said continuing the back and forth conversation.

"Yes. That's right."

"Then, how would you feel if Tsuzuki was Kira?"

"Huh? If Light was Kira?"

"That's right."

"That would be wonderful-!" she sighed softly before holding to Tsuzuki's arm before continuing while rubbing her head against his arm, "I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who murdered my parents. If Tsuzuki were Kira, I'd love him even more…Though I love him so much already!"

I felt disturbed by this.

"We're talking about Kira, here. You'd love him even more? Don't you feel afraid at all?" L asked.

"That's supposing if Tsuzuki is Kira, right? He's not scary at all. I'm one of those who accept Kira. I'd think of ways I could help him."

L narrowed his eyes at her but I soon notice how irritated Aizawa and my dad are getting. 'Uh oh….is it too late make a will?'

"You'd probably get in his way rather than help him…According to this, there's no mistack that you are the Second Kira, but it's so clear-cut that I don't want to believe it." L said.

"Don't believe it, because I'm not Kira!" Misa said before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, you'll remain under surveillance. When you go out, contact us using this room's extension. From now on for private and work-related affairs, Matsuda-San will accompany you as your manager, Matsui. I've already paid off your agency."

I look over at Matsuda and notice him smiling before waving at us.

"to agree to this." L said.

"Hey there, I'm Matsui." Matsuda said still waving.

"I haven't told the police, so be sure to not give yourself away." L stated.

"Tjis old man's gonna be my manager? How awful…" Misa said pouting.

"No way! What's wrong with me, Misa-Misa?" Matsuda said clearly upset.

Next thing you know Aizawa slams his hand down on the table standing up before slaming both hands down making me and Matsuda jump.

"Cut it out with all this dating, kissing, and Misa-Misa talk! This is the Kira case! Understand?! Take it seriously!" Aizawa yelled.

"Sorry." Matsuda and I said.

"No, I'm sorry. I know we're serious, but Amane, go to your room now."

Aizawa said walking towards Misa pointing towards the door.

"What?"

Watching him push her towards the door. "No question, c'mon."

"Tsuzuki! Let's go on a date even if it is the four of us!" Misa managed to say before getting shut out.

Aizawa walks up to me then and pats my head.

"I just want to say two things one being Sorry for scaring you and two you didn't need to say sorry you were the quietest one here."

"I know but…I could have tried to stop it too." I said looking down.

He chuckled before saying, " I don't know they both are stubborn. So cheer up, kay?"

Smiling a bit before nodding my head.

"Tsuzuki, are you serious about her?" L asked Tsuzuki most likely ignoring the comment Aizawa made .

"No…as I said earlier it's one-sided…"

"Then could you act as if you're serious? I'm sure that Amane's connected with the Second Kira from the video incident. And also from the way she loves you… "

"Are you asking me to become intimate with her so I can find out information about the second Kira?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes. I think you can do it."

"This is why I released both of you." L said simply.

"Ryuzaki…Even if it is for the Kira case, I can never use a women's feelings like that. I'm sorry you need to understand. To me, taking advantage of another person's feeling is unforgivable, and the most despicable thing a person can do."

I Looking at Ryuzaki who looked lost in thought.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" Tsuzuki asked L politely.

"Nothing. You're right. But, it would be helpful if you could make sure she doesn't leak any information about the investigation."

"Ryuzaki, can't we change this system of changing hotels every few days?" I asked L looking at him.

"Yes. I've also been thinking about that. That's why…" L turned pulling both Tsuzuki and me with him.

"Whoa…"

"Construction started immediately after…my first meeting with Yagami-San and the others when we decided to investigate together. It will be completed in Just a few more days. This is it." He said siting in his chair and before typing on his computer and popping up a picture of a tall building. "It has twenty-three floors above the ground and two below. It's built so you can't see it from the outside but there are two helicopters on the roof."

"Huh?! That's amazing…" I said in awe.

"I would like all of you to spend as much time here as possible. Even if the number of the investigators increases on this case, we can accommodate about sisxty people. Misa shouldn't have any complaints if we give her, her own floor."

"This is really amazing…but to go to these lengths…"

"By the way, Ryuzaki, where's the money to pay for this coming from?" Matsuda asked.

"As you can see, I want to solve this case, no matter what. That's what it means."

"No…you didn't answer the question…" Aizawa said looking deadpanned at L.

"Yeah, that's right. The mass murder are bad enough, but I can't forgive the one who put me, Light and his dad through all of this. I want to solve this no Matter what." Tsuzuki said.

"If you say so, then become intimate with Misa and investigate her…" L says to Tsuzuki.

"I can't do that. That's inhuman."

"I see…That's too bad." L said before pouting.

I chuckle a bit so does Aizawa then my dad looks at us.

"Hm?"

"No, I just feel very motivated. Ryuzaki, chief Yagami, Light, Tsuzuki, lets all try to catch Kira, no matter what!"

"Yeah!"

"Um you forgot Matsuda, Raymond Pawler and Shoko Maki." I mention.

"Yeah Light is right you didn't include me…" Matsuda said pointing at himself.

"Oh yeah we can't forget them." L said smiling at me.

/In a unknown building- Rem's pov./

"It seems we're all here. Then Let's begin our meeting. To further the growth of the Yotsuba Group…and for our company to become the biggest business in the world…Who shall we kill-?"

I stood back just watching as the humans continued to talk.

"It's tough to kill someone every week…This may be irrelevant, but why has Kira begun killing like this?"

"Takahashi, haven't you already noticed?"

"Huh?"

"This is the most advantageous course of action for Kira."

"Advantageous? The fact that Kira has began a killing service is advantageous Higuchi?"

"I think you should keep might be killed if you're too stupid."

"The eight of us here are still young, but we're all aiming to land in the CEO's chair. And since we started these meetings, our salaries have been raised well above the other employees'."

"No matter how I think about it…One of us has to be Kira…"

"So, back to business. Does anyone have a proposal? Who should we have Kira kill to further our interests?"

'Humans…are disgusting creatures…'


	9. Chapter 9

**A True Kira**

**With Kira on the loose it is up to the Great Detective L and College Student Light to stop the mass killing of criminals. But how can they do this when Light himself is a suspect himself even though he is in fact truly innocent. Can light prove his innocence and will L see what really in front of him before it is too late. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note but I do own the Minamore family characters and Kobito and Keratin** **Please Read&Review.**

**Tsuzuki will call Light Yagami-kun and Soichiro Yagami is Yagami-San**

**Note in L's mind he will use these names for people**

**Yagami san for Mr. Yagami aka Light dad**

**Yagami-kun or Light-kun for Light he may say it out loud but later on in chapters but will call him Light-Chan**

**Minamore-san for Tsuzuki he will say this out loud to the same way but it will change only to Minamore-Kun that is it he won't use his first name.**

**Tsuzuki's investigation name is Ōkami**

**Light will use the Investigation names for Kobito and Keratin.**

**A/N the fake name will not always be used so be warned.**

**Asahi-San - Mr Yagami**

**Matsui- Matsuda**

**Aihara- Aizawa**

**Mari- Mogi**

**Raye Penber - Raymond Pawler **

**Naomi Misora - Shoko Maki**

**-other side of phone-**

'thoughts'

-L talking intertwined with the TV

_-People on tv-_

_**-"Kira's" voice on tv and computer-**_

_**-**__Misa talking intertwined with the TV_

-people talk through a computer-

**-Watari and group intertwined with the TV**

-imagination-

/Light's pov./

Sitting next to L on the couch and Tsuzuki on the other side of him with Misa across from Tsuzuki. 'Though there are more important things then this so called date for Misa and Tsuzuki…Like this really yummy cheese cake.' I thought happily taking a bite.

"Hey…this…doesn't feel like a date." Misa complained.

"Pay no attention to me…Anyway, are you going to eat that piece of cake?" L asked with his fork still in his mouth."

"Sweets are fattening, so I try not to eat them too much." Misa said

"If you use your head, you can still eat sweets without gaining weight." L said.

"Hey! You're making fun of me again! I'll give you the cake. Then will you and Light leave me alone with Tsuzuki?" Misa asked with a smile. I couldn't help but look at her with sad eyes. 'What did I do?'

"Huh oh not that I want to get rid of you Light." Misa said trying to console me by hugging me I didn't even notice L tighten his hold on his fork.

"Even if we leave you alone, I'll be watching with the surveillance cameras. It's the same thing"

"You pervert! Will you stop doing these sick things?" Misa asked L.

"Call me whatever you like. I'm taking your cake." L stated simply while reaching over and grabbing her cake.

"Fine! I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights." Misa smiles tightly saying this.

"We also have infrared cameras." L looks at her saying this.

"Changing the subject…Despite moving into fully equipped headquarters, you don't seem very enthusiastic, Ryuzaki." Tsuzuki said.

"I don't have any…Actually, I'm kind of depressed." L stated making me and Tsuzuki look at him.

"Depressed?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes…All this time I thought that you and Light were Kira…I'm just shocked that my deduction was wrong. But, I'm still suspicious of you two, hence these." L stated while lifting up his hand to show the handcuff. "Kira can control people actions…In other words, Kira was controlling you to make me suspect that you were Kira. You, Misa and Light were all three controlled by Kira. When I think about that, everything matches up…"

"By that reasoning that we were controlled, but that doesn't mean that we're Kira?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes, I don't think I'm wrong about that." L said looking at Tsuzuki. "You three are Kira." L stated. "I think that when you were confined you were Kira. And while you were confined, criminals stopped dying. You were Kira until then, so it works out. But after two weeks, Kira Returns criminals began dying again. Based on that evidence, I think Kira's power can pass from person to person."

"That's an interesting idea. But if that's true, it won't be easy to catch Kira."

"Yes. That's why I'm at a loss. Even if we catch those under Kira's control, Kira's powers will be passed on to others and the former will have no memory of their actions. Which means that it's useless to catch anyone…" L said

"But that hasn't been decided yet right? Cheer up." I said wishing he would feel better.

"Cheer up? I can't." he said looking at me briefly before looking ahead of him and continuing, "No, It's better to not try so hard. Our live will be in danger if we desperately try to chase him. Don't you two think so?"

"Ryuzaki…"Tsuzuki said standing up making me and L look at him before we know it though he punches L in the face. 'Crap this is not good.' Felling back L drags me and Light down with him making Misa scream.

"Ow…" I mutter rubbing my head pouting.

"That hurt."

"Stop messing around. You don't feel like doing anything just because me and Light weren't Kira…and because your deduction was wrong? Speaking of which sorry about that Light. I didn't mean for you to get hurt too."

"I may have phrased it wrong. I meant it would be worse for us to make a move, so we shouldn't…" L said rubbing his cheek looking at Tsuzuki.

"There's no way we can catch him if we don't chase him!" tsuzuki yelled at him. 'great this I can already tell will just get worse' I thought before looking over to Misa and noticing the cake in a pile on the floor. Pouting 'dammit why does the innocent things get hurt?' I thought crossing my arms.

"Do you know how many innocent people you've involved in this case?! " Tsuzuki yelled at L snapping me out of my pouting. I watch as he goes over to L lifting him by the collar of his shirt. "Besides that, you're the one who confined Misa, Light and me!"

"I know…" I look at L as he says this but I can't see his eyes with his bangs covering them. "But whatever the reason…" he ducks out of the hold and does and upper kick to Tsuzuki face knocking him back before continuing talking, "An eye for an eye."

The only thoughts that crossed my mind right now are 'great time to fly across the room…again. I thought we were supposed to be geniuses here?!' and ofcourse me and L are yanked with Tsuzuki when he falls back making us land on the couch knocking it over with me on top of L while Misa screams yet again.

"It's not that my deduction was wrong. Tashe fact the case isn't going to be solved simple 'Tsuzuki Minamore is kira', 'Misa Amane is the Second Kira' and 'Light Yagami is the Third Kira.' So I was a bit depressed." L stated no noticing our position. Somehow in the landing L wrapped his arms around me and I am currently straddling him. I can feel the heat run to my face in a deep red blush. "I'm human. Am I not allowed to feel like that?" L asked.

"No, its not. The way you talk…it's as if…." When Tsuzuki notices the way me and L are I swear I thought I couldn't get any redder.

"What Tsuzuki….as if what?" L asked.

"You two might want to fix yourselves." He said through gritted teeth.

When L finally notices our position I notice him grin slightly before sitting us both up but does not let me go.

"It's as if you won't be satisfied unless were Kira."

"I won't be satisfied unless you're both Kira?" L says before moving so both of us stands up and lets me go. "That may be true…I just realized…I wanted you two to be Kira." L admits though I'm not too happy with the answer and obviously neither is Tsuzuki because the goes another punch to L face but this time thankfully no falling across the room.

"An eye…for an eye. I'll have you know I'm pretty strong." L starts to twist around and kicks Tsuzuki again but in the motion I got yanked to him and L wrapped an arm around me preventing me from falling. Unfortunately Tsuzuki grabs the chain attached to his cuff and pull dragging me and L towards him.

"Stop it you two!" I yell when I see them grab each other shirts with their arms back prepared to punch the other.

Thankfully the phone rings just then and L answers it making me sigh in relief.

"Yes? Yes, I see…" L then hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again." L replied.

"Well, Matsuda is a natural at that." Tsuzuki says.

"Hey now don't say that." I said making them look at me before I continue, "He probably saw you two fighting on camera and choose to try and stop it anyway he could." Making Tsuzuki look sheepish at me.

"Oh and why didn't you try then?" L asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well with being tossed around with you two because you two forget the cuff attach us you two wouldn't listen."

Making L sigh before fixing the couch and sitting down.

/two months later/

I type away at the computer like Tsuzuki while L is face away from his computer. Before I notice something.

"Ryuzaki, I know you're not feeling up to it, but could you and Tsuzuki come over here for a second. Take a good look at this. Isn't it unbalanced?" I heard a slight intack of air. "All three of them were Japanese businessmen. They all died of heart attacks. As a result, Yotsuba's stock prices rose and those of other companies dropped. In other words, they are death that are in Yotsuba's favor…Checking back…there've been as many as thirteen such cases in the past three months. What do you think?" I ask looking at L before saying more. "I can only conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba."

"Yes...But if that's true, then punishing criminals is not this Kira's true intent." L said eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah. He's punishing criminals as a front and killing people for benefit of his company." Tsuzuki said added into the discussion.

"Well, what do you think. Do you feel a little more enthusiastic now?" I ask L hoping that he does.

/a hour later/

"Chief! Oh you too, Mogi! Great job! It's amazing" Matsuda said smiling. "With Light's help, the theory that Kira is involved with the Yotsuba Group has become stronger."

"Yotsube?" my dad questioned stopping in front of Matsuda and Aizawa.

"Yes…"

"That's probably the case, Matsuda."

"Huh?"

"We just heard from the Director that Kira's offered bribes to politicians." Dad said putting his hand on Matsuda's shoulder before removing his hand and continuing, "The police caved in to Kira."

After hearing that I jumped up and face my dad shocked.

"Mogi has already made up his mind, but…Aizawa, Matsuda…if you want to pursue Kira, than…turn in your letter of resignation to the NPA with Mogi and me. We cannot pursue Kira anymore unless you quit the police force." Dad said firmly to make sure they understood he was serious.

"What do you mean?!" Aizawa asked.

"It's simple. We were told that we would be fired if we were to pursue Kira with L." dad said closing his eyes.

"So then, Chief, you really…" Matsuda asked shocked.

"In a few hours, I'm no longer going to be your chief. But you all have your own Lives."

I look at Shoko and Raymond stunned that this is really happening and seeing their solemn faces I feel like it will only get worse. Shoko then looks at me giving a weak smile before turning back to my dad.

"Please think hard before you make your decision."

"That's right especially those who are married and have children." Matsuda said.

"I think you all should remain police officers. I was alone to begin with…and I'm grateful to all of you for sticking with me this far. But I can do this myself. I'll be sure to visit you all at the police department and bring you Kira's head as a gift." L said looking at his computer.

"Ryuzaki! As long as I'm here, you won't be alone. You have my promise!" I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right…I'll have Light working with me until I catch Kira. The same with Tsuzuki, Raymond and Shoko as well. But everyone else should remain police officers…"

"But you told us that you needed the help of the police in this case." Dad said confused.

"That's because the police as an organization, didn't bow to Kira and hoped to arrest him. I don't really think the help of two or three civilians who quit the police force can really count as the police." L stated picking up a couple of cherries before eating them both. "Also, the police have decided that they don't want to catch Kira, so that's enough." I sigh before hearing my father speak.

"It's true we wouldn't be of much help not being police officers. But what about our feelings? We've risked our lives to catch Kira. We at least have the right to decide whether we stay here or remain police officers!" Dad said.

"I suppose you're right…" L said removing the stems of the cherries he tied together. "Then decide which you want to do."

"But Chief…if you quit the police force, you'll be unemployed. Even if we catch Kira, what are going to do afterwards?" Aizawa asked.

"Afterwards, huh? I haven't thought about it. but after we catch Kira…I quess I'll be looking for a job again." My dad said with a wide smile at the end making me smile.

"I've decided! I'm also going to quit the police and chase Kira! I still have to do my job as Misa-Misa's manager! Besides, if I remain a police officer, I'd feel like a loser…"

"Watch what you say, Matsuda." Aizawa said making everyone look at him. Seeing him turning to L before asking" How about if I remained a police officer and helped you in my spare time?"

"That's no good. If you remain a police officer, please don't come back here. I won't leak information…"

"I won't give you any information." L said making Aizawa gasp and everyone else shocked and unsure what to say. "As detectives, you are free to chase Kira. But I don't think it's right to give up your livelihoods and harm your families just to chase Kira."

"It's as Ryuzaki says. No one will blame you if you quit now." My dad said.

"That's right. No one will think of you as a traitor!" Matsuda said pumping his fist in the air though I don't think he noticed Aizawa shoulders shaking.

"But, Chief…You have a family, too…" Aizawa said.

"Our situations are different.".

"What do you mean? We both have a wife and two kids. That's not fair. I want to stay here, too. I was prepared to die at any time. And if I quit here, how will I face Ukita…Damn! Why can't a detective working for the police chase Kira?!"

"While yes I have two children mine are teenagers and Light-"

"Light is too sweet and innocent. While at first I thought he might have been kira but looking at him and how he has been…well no offense Chief but you son practically screams I'm adorable come rape me." Aizawa said deadpanned make my dad have an irritated look and I cross my arm huffing. My dad then looks at me and sighing.

"Well yes but…what does that have to do with thing." Dad said. Making the others laugh and L grin.

Thankfully the computer screen beep and shows a black gothic W.

-"Ryuzaki. In case anything happened to a member of the task force, even if they were fired, you entrusted me to make preparations so that finanicial support would be offered to their families, so that they would never be in need for the rest of their lives. Why aren't you telling them that?"-

"Watch what you say, Watari."

-"I'm sorry."-

"Oh so our livelihood was secured? Aren't you glad, Aizwaw?!" Matsuda asked excited before frowning at Aizawa's less then pleased face.

"Aizawa?" I ask unsure.

"Ryuzaki… Were you watch to see if I would quit the police to join you?" Aizawa said in a low and cold tone.

"It's not like that, Aizawa. Ryuzaki just doesn't like to say things like that himself." My dad tried to calm Aizawa by saying.

"That's right."

"No." L suddenly said in a uncaring type of voice. "I was testing you. I was watching to see which you would choose."

"Ryuzaki…"

"All right! I'll quit and remain a police officer!"

"Aizawa!" Matsuda exclaimed stunned not that I can blame him.

"I couldn't make a decision quickly like you all and I was leaning towards staying a police officer."

"Don't be so stubborn." Matusda said trying to talk to Aizawa.

"No! I quit! It's become clear to me once more! I hate Ryuzaki! I hate the way Ryuzaki does everything!" Aizawa yelled making me look at him in concern.

"But I like people like you" L said when he started walking away.

"I also just can't stand how he can say things like this so shamelessly! I quit!"

"Thank you very much for you hard work."

Aizawa then stormed from the room mad beyond belief.

/later that night/

We were all getting ready from bed which do the hand cuffs L decided to get the California king bed imported over which is huge by the way but I guess it is good with the three of us being cuffed like this. Not to mention I am getting pretty used to it by now though I have noticed L doesn't seem to sleep much. I hope he gets some.

/L's pov./

Waiting until both Tsuzuki and Light are asleep before opening up my lab top to get more work in. unfortunately I can't seem to concentrate on it though. Finally after a few more minute I decide to put it up for now. Turning towards the object of my dilemma sleeping to the right of me.

'Looking at him I can't understand why I thought he was Kira. I mean truthfully Light has not really shown anything differently at all. The only reason I confined him was because of Tsuzuki comment of not being aware of the control, the fact that we didn't watch him outside his home and because he asked for it.' I thought biting my thumb.

Seeing him stir I look away from a while before glancing back at him relieved to see him still asleep. 'I know I shouldn't write him off on being Kira due to the fact that this innocence could be an act but I really hope it is as genuine as it appears to be. Not to mention it seems Watari has taking quite a liking to Light. Even asking if he could have Light help him out in the kitchen which I have decided to let happen tomorrow for a time. Of course the cuff on my wrist will be on put on Watari's wrist to be sure.' Sighing softly before placing a kiss on Light's forehead. 'I think I have falling for you Light-Chan. Please let it be that you are not Kira.' I smile sadly when he smiles in his sleep.

/The next morning/

"I found another. The branch manager of Yatsuba's biggest rival bank, died on September 7th when he slipped on the steps of his home." Light said looking at the computer.

"September 7th was a Friday…I check once more and discovered that the deaths that are beneficial to Yotsuba are concentrated around the weekend" Mr. Yagami said making me look over at him.

"Huh? Really?!"

"At first, the deaths were random…but gradually, they become concentrated. Around Friday nights through Saturday afternoons."

"It's amazing you noticed that, Chief!"

"I told you Matsuda, I'm no longer the Chief."

"No, you'll always be the Chief to me!"

"This should be some sort of hint, Dad."

"I haven't lost to you,Ryuzaki or Tsuzuki yet." Mr. Yagami said jokingly before become more serious. "I don't want to be dead weight."

"Dead weight…?" Matsuda asked confused.

"Is Kira someone from Yotsuba? Or is Kira using Yotsuba? I haven't figured that out yet, But let's investigate this with the assumption that this is Kira's doing. Let's thoroughly investigate Yotsuba." I said looking emotionless at the computer screen.

I've compiled a list of all domestic employees in the Yotsuba Group."

"Thank you very much. 300,000, huh? I'm surprised you compiled the list so quickly…" I said truly impressed by his skill. Though I know I could get it easly enough it is good to know that he can keep up.

"That's amazing, Mogi-San." Light said cheerfully making Mr. Mogi smile.

"Yes, I quiet agree on that." Tsuzuki said agreeing with Light.

"Mogi -San has been amazing from the beginning."

"Ryuzaki! Is there anything I can do besides being a manager?"

"You want to be useful?"

"Yes!"

"Then could you get me another cup of coffee?"

"What?"

"And also for our guests over there."

"Who are they-? When did they get in-?" who I assume final saw our guest on the couch.

"They are our new members." I said looking over to see a 6'2" French male around 33 years of age. He has blond hair with a pair of sun glasses on top of his head. Also blue eyes and other then the slight stubble on his chin he is look clean cut well in a black suit jacket open and his red undershirt with about three buttons open and black dress up pants to match while standing next to him is a women with shoulder length blond hair and a curvy figure. Wearing a tan dress suit a black Rabbit Full Fur Russian Ushanka Hat. Plus two other men one with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a regular suit. The other had brown hair blue eyes he was tan and wearing a long sleeved V-neck black shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Aiber. A con-man. Pleased to meet you. Especially you little cutie." Aiber said winking at Light making him flush a little red and stutter.

Shoko and Raymond look irritated by that and Mr. Yagami, Tsuzuki, Mogi look confused yet also irritated by the flirty wink to Light. 'I know he is married so I don't have to be too worried since I know but still he could do without even play flirting with my Light…no I mean Light-Kun. I can't say he is mine. Yet…' I thought annoyed.

"Wedy. I'm a thief by trade."

"Mikado. I am also a thief by trade and a partner of Wedy."

"Hiya the names William, I am a hacker."

"A con-man, a hacker and a thieves?"

"Yes." I said answering Mr. Yagami's question. "Aiber has excellent social skills. He's a con-man who can cozy up to our target." I said slightly stressing the word target. We'll use him for infiltrative investigations. Wedy and Mikado are thieves who can crack any lock, safe, or security system. As proof, she entered without any of us noticing. And William is a hacker of amazing skill though by his appearance he doesn't look like much he can crack into even the pentagon if he wanted."

"We're going to be working together with criminals?"

"They're criminals, but not the type who will surface and be killed by Kira. Think of them as pros of the underworld."

"I see. If we want to investigate Yotsuba, we need people like them. Lets all work together and give it our best!" Light said once his blush disappeared.

"Yeah!" Matsuda said.

"You bet cutie." Aiber said before walking over to Light giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Uh…yes." Wedy said unsure on what to say.

Thankfully Watari came into the room then and walked over to me.

"L, I believe it is time for lunch to be made and I would like Light to help me." Watari said though I could tell it was to have Light away from Aiber.

I nodded my head and switched the cuff that attached Light to me onto Watari's wrist.

"Come along Light."

"Okay…" Light said still flustered and shocked holding onto his cheek blushing bright red.

As I watch Light and Watari leave Aiber decided to make another comment.

"Aww did the little cutie really need to go?"

Hearing that Naomi snapped.

"You stay away from my innocent little Light-Chan!" she yelled while Raye held her back.

"Love, you can't attack him. Even if he did hit on our Light-Chan."

"Your Light-Chan?! He is my son!" Mr. Yagami said yelling.

"He is like a son to us and we don't want conniving perverts trying to ruin his innocence!" Naomi yelled back glaring at Aiber still.

"Now, now no need to worry it is just some harmless flirting. Beside he look too cute blushing like that I couldn't resist." Aiber said smiling.

At that comment everyone but Wedy, Mikado, William and Matsuda were glaring at Aiber.

Wedy just rubbed her temples and sat back down muttering something under her breath. While William went back to Annoying Mikado. While Matsuda looked annoyed.

'This is going to be a long day.' I thought trying to get calmed down.

/Matsuda's thoughts./

'Man with how things are we don't even need Kira to kill us. Put Light in a room and everyone start going after each other. Poor Light-Kun probably doesn't even want this. I hope my little adopted ototo-san will be okay.'

/Naomi's thoughts/

-"Aiber-San what are you don't here?" Light asked turning from the kitchen counter tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Well my little cutie I wanted to see you." Aiber say smiling perversely at light. Before walking up to Light.

"You know Light? It is just the two of us in here. Why don't we have something delicious to eat?" Aiber asked wrapping his arms around Light's lithe waist while Light putts his hands against Aiber's chest.

"Aiber-San? Y-You need t-to l let me go so I c-can make something to eat." Light said stuttering blushing red.

"Hmmm…no I don't think I will."

"What? Why not?"

Smirking before leaning his head towards Light whispering in his ear, "I'd rather have you." He says before attacking Light's neck with his mouth sucking and nibbling on it.

"We can't Aiber-San."

"Yes we can light." Aiber say before striping them both of their cloths and pulling Light to the floor laying on top of him preparing Light from him before entering Light.

"Aiber-San!"

"Mnn yeah that right Light ugh scream my name from those pretty lips.-

'I won't let that happen' I thought clenching my fist at the image in my head of all the ways Aiber will try and take my little Light-Chan.

/Raye's thought's/

'Damn since we met Light Yagami he has been like a son to me and Naomi and now some pervert is trying to flirt with our little angel. He will probably get Light drunk and have his way with him.' I thought angrily holding Naomi back from attacking Aiber.

-"Hello little cutie. Miss me?" Aiber asked looking at Light in a room with a bed covered in flower petals and a bottle of wine on the side table with two glasses.

"Aiber-San? What's going on? What is all of this?" Light asked Looking aroung the room.

"You know Light? It is just the two of us in here. Why don't we have something a drink?" Aiber asked wrapping his arms around Light's lithe waist pulling Light Towards the bed.

"Aiber-San? I'm not o-old enough to drink." Light said stuttering blushing red.

"Don't worry Light it will be our little secret."

"I don't know"

Smirking before sitting on the bed pulling Light into his lap whispering in his ear, "Come on just a drink? I would feel better not drinking alone." He says giving Light the sad face.

"Well…okay. But only one drink"

"Okay light." Aiber say pouring them a glass each. Soon after getting Light to have four glasses. He begins striping them both of their cloths and pushing Light to the bed laying on top of him wetting three of his fingers with the wine before prssing them to Light entrance. Fingering light one finger at a time before deeming him stretched enough then entering his engorged cock into Light.

"A-Aiber-San!"

"Mnn yeah…that right Light ugh scream my name from those pretty lips. Damn you feel so good around my cock Light." Aiber said thrusting hard into Light over and over again-

'No that will not happen. I won't let it happen. Our little Angel will stay innocent from perverts like him. Unknowing to me that Mr. Yagami is having the same thoughts.

/Aizawa's pov./

Currently sitting on a bench before the sudden urge to beat someone came to me. 'What the- huh? That was strange…I had this sudden urge to brake every bone in someone body…Probably just stress.' I thought sighing before looking at the sky.

"Daddy." Down I see my Looking my little five year old girl running up to me before standing in front of me.

"Yumi…"

Her mom not far behind with our baby son in the stroller.

"Eriko…"

"What are you doing here? At least tell me if you're coming home. I haven't bought enough for you dinner." Eriko said looking at me.

"I'll give you half of my croquette-!" Yumi said to me smiling.

"Sorry. I haven't had a break for quite a while now, so I got some time off."

"Huh? Is a 'time off' a break?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. That's what it is." I said smiling at my little girl proud of how smart she is.

"All right!" Yumi yells excited throwing her hands in the air.

"From now on, I have a break every week. So I can take you to this park…no, the zoo…" I said before my shoulder start shaking but I continue, "Or even the amusement park…"

I couldn't hold it back no more looking at the ground I start to cry.

"What's wrong? Mama, Daddy is crying…" Yumi tells Eriko but I can't stop crying thinking of everything.


End file.
